Night Before The Sakura
by FoRbIdDeN.LuNa.RoSe
Summary: He made a promise to meet her under the Sakura. Years later he broke his promise. Now she was an ugly duckling waiting for her prince charming like Cinderella but a snobby cheerleader will do anything to stop her. Full Sum Inside.R&R story better than Sum
1. Summary

Based on the movie "Cinderella" and the show "Boys Before Flowers" and the song "Night Before The Sakura" Not a one-shot! It's a full story.

**~Summary~**

Amu's father and mother died and her sister, Ami, was with the Fujisaki's while Amu was living with her step-family. All day long she would be abused but she had one hope. The boy under the Sakura tree. When she was young, she would run away from her chores and meet this boy. One day he moved away but he said "When we become adults, I'll come and save you, so the night the sakura blooms, I'll be waiting there."

Years later Amu went to the tree but the boy wasn't there. She threw away her hopes and hated boys. Always hiding under her hood until famous singer/dancer Tsukiyomi Ikuto came to her hometown. Now she must learn to throw away her fears and wait for the ugly duckling that turned into a swan and got her prince charming but the snobby cheerleading leader Saaya will do anything to make sure AMu doesn't get her happy ending. Did I mention there's a twist?

**Characters:**

**~Amu Hinamori~** the girl who would always hide under her hood. She always thought she was the ugly duckling but never become a swan. For years she thought her prince charming would come and save her like Cinderella but she gave up hope after the boy never showed up

Appearance: Pink hair and gold eyes

Charas:

Ran~ Amu's desire to be more honest, confident and athletic

Miki~ Amu's desire to be more sharp, level-head and artistic

Suu~ Amu's desire to be more caring, sensitive, girly and improve her domestic skills

Dia~ Amu's desire to shine and be noticed in fount of people

**~Ikuto Tsukiyomi~** the boy who forgot about the promise. He was famous and heir to the company Easter. He was a jerk-face and a big playboy. His ex-girlfriend is Saaya. All he ever wanted was someone who liked him for him. He's the leader of F4 but left after he became famous.

Appearance: Dark blue hair and sapphire eyes

Chara:

Yoru~ Ikuto's desire to be free but in this story Yoru is Ikuto's desire to be more caring and nicer.

**~Saaya Yamabuki~** a snobby slut. Head cheerleader. She'll do anything to make Ikuto love her again but Amu's in the way so she tries to make sure Amu is never pretty.

Appearance: Brownish red curly hair and green eyes

Chara:

Aki~ Saaya's desire to be more pretty. Lame right? -_-

**Minor characters:**

**~Nagihiko Fujisaki~** Cross-dresser. He's Nadeshiko when he's a girl. When he was Nadeshiko, he was Amu's best friend. He's taking care of Ami but is always trying to find Ami's bigger sister. He's also the manager of Ikuto but since he's younger than Ikuto and can also dance, he's more of Ikuto teammate. He's in the group F4.

Appearance: Long dark purple hair and amber eyes

Chara:

Temari~ Nagihiko's desire to be more mannered and become a japanese dancer

Rhythm~ Nagihiko's boy side. Rhythm's also a flirt

**~Utau Hoshina/Tsukiyomi~** she was also Amu's best friend. After she moved away she became snobby but always wanted to be nicer like Amu. She works with Saaya and tries to stop Amu from becoming pretty but she finds out about Amu being her best friend. Later on she helps Amu.

Appearance: Blond hair split into two long ponytails and purple eyes

Chara:

Il~ Utau's energetic and playful side

El~ Utau's angelic side

**~Mizuki~** step-sister of Amu. She was always mean and would always go through Amu's stuff.

Appearance: Skinny, straight golden brown hair and blue eyes

Chara:

Aoi~ Mizuki's desire to be nicer and do things her way instead of follow Saaya

**~Aiko~** other step-sister of Amu. She'd clumsy and she looks way worse than Mizuki.

Appearance: Fat, Red hair and blue eyes

Chara:

Emi~ Aiko's desire to be smart and and not clumsy

**~Step-mother~ **no one really knows her real name. Amu would call her a hag or witch in her mind. She would always carry a whip in case Amu does the wrong job.

Appearance: Blond hair with bits of white and sharp blue eyes

**~Rima Mashiro~** best-friend of Amu. Amu helped her and she became best friends.

Appearance: Long wavy dirty blond hair and amber eyes

Chara:

Kusukusu~ Rima's desire to make other's laugh

**~Kukai Soma and Kairi Sanjo~** best buddies of Ikuto. They're there when Ikuto needs help. Also members of F4.

Appearance:

Kukai~ Sandy brown hair and green eyes

Kairi~ Dark green hair and blue eyes

Chara:

Daichi~ Kukai's sporty chara

Musashi~ Kair's desire to help other and be a samurai

**~Yaya Yuiki~** since she eats a lot of candy, she can do anything. She help Amu go to the ball and is what Rima considers as Amu's god-sister.

Appearance: Carroty Red hair split into two short ponytails and amber eyes

Chara:

Pepe: Yaya's desire to remain baby-like in nature

**~Tadase Hotori~** Amu's ex-boyfriend. Amu thought Tadase would be her prince charming but then she caught Tadase cheating on her with Saaya.

Appearance: Blond hair and red violet eyes

Chara:

Kiseki~ Tadase's desire to be stronger and dream of world domination

**THERE ARE CHARAS IN THIS STORY!**

**Review and Read.**


	2. Prologue

"And Cinderella lived happily ever after." I looked at my innocent 3 year old sister, Ami.

"Onii-chan do you think step-mother is like Cinderella's step-mother?" Ami asked. I sighed at her.

"I don't know, Ami. Ever since mom died, father always looked for another woman to marry and remember every single one looked at us with disgust. They only care that our family are rich." I said. I sighed again. Ami was too young to understand this and even I don't understand parts of it too. I mean my father was already getting married to a woman and we didn't even meet her yet. I still think it's sudden. I mean Ami's only 3 years old and I'm only 7.

"My sparrows! Come down here and met your new mother!" My father shouted joyfully. I put the Cinderella book down on my velvet seat and took Ami's hand and lead her down the golden stairs. At the foot of the stairs were my father, my new step-mother and two girls the same age as me. Me and Ami got down the stairs and I stared at my new step-mother.

She had blond hair with bits of white hair in it and was wearing an old fashion dress that was red and was laced with gold tread. Her eyes were a cold sharp blue. She was tall and she put on a sweet face but I could tell she was selfish and so could Ami. In fact Ami was so scared of the step-mother that she hid behind my father.

My father rubbed the back of his head and said, "Amu. Ami. This is your new step-mother." My father said.

"Your father told me all about you. You're so sweet and cute. I would like it if you called me 'Madam'." The lady said. "And these are my daughters, Mizuki and Aiko." She pointed at them. They both looked like their mother except for their size. Mizuki was skinny while Aiko was fatter and looked way worse than Mizuki.

"Now Amu and Ami. I want you to be nice to your new step-family. While I'm at work, you be a good girl and take care of your sister Okay?" My father leaned down so we were at eye-contact. I nodded my head. My father smiled and for work. Little did I know that his work was going to war for two months and that his sweet loving smile would be the last one I ever saw. He waved goodbye to us and closed the door.

~2 months later~

"When is father coming home?" I asked my step-mother. She was sitting my one and only red velvet chair. She was reading a letter and ignoring me. Finally she placed the letter down. She stared at me and said,

"Your father's never coming back."

I stared at her. "What you mean he's never coming back?" Tears threatened to fall.

"I mean your father's dead and he placed on his will that all the money and his things belong to me now. And since you're one of his things, you belong to me now. Now get to work!" My step-mother shouted. The sweet smile on her face yesterday was replaced an evil smile. She then got something out. I recognized the thing as a whip. My eyes widen. She raised the whip and brought it down.


	3. Memories

~8 years later~

I sighed. It's been 8 years since my father died. I was turning 15 this year and Ami is now 11 years old. I was still inside this hellhole with my so-called step-family. I envy Ami. After I became a slave to 'Madam' or as I call her the hag, I gave my sister to my friend Nadeshiko to take care of Ami while I work to earn money. She was still 3 then. I don't know if my sister still remembers me. I don't even know where she is now. After I gave Ami to Nadeshiko, she had to move but I knew that my sister would be safe from the hag.

Sometimes I wonder if I would even get away from the hag. I sighed. I then looked at my charas. There were Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. They always stayed by my side but my only hope to get away from the hag was the boy under the sakura tree. The sakura tree was the only sakura tree in this town. I still remembered the day I met the boy.

_~Flashback~_

_I finally had a break. The hag was out of town with her daughters so I had a free day to do whatever. I went outside and started walking toward the forest where I would play under the sakura tree with my sister. I was 8 years old now. I walked through the forest and got to the tree. I raised my hand and placed my fingers on the bark. Energy surged through me. I then looked up to see a boy with blue hair and sapphire eyes staring at me from a branch. I screamed and fell down. I thought nobody knew about this tree._

_"You know you're noisy." The boy said. I glared at him. He was about 3 years older than me. He swiftly jumped down from the branch and landed gracefully in fount of me._

_"I'm Ikuto." The boy said._

_"I'm Amu." I said to him._

_"Ikuto-koii!" A yell pierced through the sky. I cringed. Suddenly a girl with blond hair tied into two long ponytails and purple eyes about a year older than me ran through the bushes toward us. I stepped back and the girl glomped the boy named Ikuto. She then noticed me. She got off of Ikuto and said,_

_"Ikuto who's this girl?" She glared daggers at me._

_"This is a girl I just met Utau. She came here." Ikuto said. The girl suddenly smiled at me and hugged me._

_"I'm Utau. I'm Ikuto's little sister." The girl named Utau said._

_"I'm Amu." I said. I smiled. I finally had friends._

_~End of Flashback~_

I smiled at that thought. After I became friends with them, I would meet them at the sakura. I never knew their last name and so did they not know my last name. Every time I meet them under the sakura I would always get cuts and bruises form tripping on the roots but it never hurt like the whip. I would finally laugh with them and then I finally told them my story. They would comfort me every time I cried and heal me every time I got hurt. They were like my brother and sister but one day they told me something devastating. I could remember that day too.

_~Flashback~_

_"Hi Ikuto-chan Utau-chan." I waved at them. They didn't wave back. I frowned and ran to them. They looked at me sadly._

_"What's wrong?" I asked them._

_"We have to move." Ikuto said and Utau burst into tears._

_"But why?" I asked them, tears threatening to fall._

_"Because we have to move." Ikuto said. "But when we get older, I'll come and save you from the old witch, so the night the sakura blooms, I'll be waiting there." Ikuto then placed a golden bag in my hand. I opened the drawstring to find a sakura petal._

_"Thank you Ikuto." I said and hugged Ikuto and Utau._

_"Good bye Amu." Utau said with a tear stained face. The tears then fell and I hugged Utau and Ikuto longer._

_"Good bye." I said and waved. They then walked away._

_~End of Flashback~_

I always had hope that Ikuto would keep his promise. That he would come and save me. Than I heard from my step-sister that a guy named Ikuto was intending Seiyo School. I didn't know if it was another Ikuto, but I had to try. That was 6 months ago. I would always try to get in but Seiyo is the top richest Japan school in Japan so to put it short, I never got in. Although my sister got in it was because of my father's money. But I still hoped that Ikuto would come on my birthday. I mean he did promise me. Then 5 months ago I got into Seiyo. I remembered that day.

_~Flashback~_

_"Hinamori you got a delivery to Seiyo School." My boss said. Yep I still had to work for money. This meant I had to work for my step-family and work at a local town job. My job was delivering laundry to people. Lame right? Whatever. I finally found a person with laundry to delivery to Seiyo. And maybe I get to see this Ikuto person and talk to him. I walked over to my boss. He handed me the package and I went outside onto my bicycle. I placed the package in my basket and got on. I then drove to Seiyo. I was stopped by the guard._

_"Hey didn't I say you come here again I'll ban you from ever coming to this place?" The guard said. Oh so he remembered me._

_"Um I have a package for this person from Dry Cleaners Laundry." I said and show the guard my package. He nodded and let me in. I got off my bike and got the package. My charas were following me. I looked left to right. I then saw the door. I went to it and opened the door. I gasped. The floor was covered with red carpet and there were like 10 chandeliers down the hall and the wall looked like it was painted from real gold. Me and my charas stared around us, mouths opened. I then woke up from my trance and nudged my charas._

_We then started walking down the hall. We then entered what appeared to be the cafeteria. The tables were covered with red cloth and the food was like a 5 star restaurant dish. There were plants around and everything. I bet that of my father never married the hag and still had he money and was alive, then he would send me to schools like this, but no. my step-sisters got to go to this rich school using my father's money while I never went to school._

_Sudden people shouted about something. I could make out the word F4. Everybody in the cafeteria suddenly stood up and ran past me. Stumbling and pushing to get through the doorway before anyone else. I decided to follow them. They lead everybody up to the roof. Everybody was shouting Jump! I pushed past them to see a little blond girl. She was standing at the edge of the roof. She's going die! I thought. I looked around. People all around her and on the ground were pulling out their cell phones and taking pictures. Isn't anybody going to save her? I thought. I then saw her chara. I got to save her! I thought._

_"Hey! Why are you standing there?" I asked. Everybody looked at me like I was dumb. Yep I knew that the question was stupid but I had to stall her._

_"Because I wanna die!" The girl screamed at me._

_"Why do you want to die?" I asked her._

_"Have you ever heard of F4?" The girl asked._

_"No but just by the name I can tell they're bitches for making you wanna die." I crossed me arms. The crowd gasped. Oh no my 'Cool & Spicy' side is kicking in._

_"So what's your name?" I calmly asked her. I gotta stall her longer and talk her out of this._

_"I'm Rima Mashiro." The girl said. Everybody then started shouting Jump again. Oh no. I thought. The girl named Rima then prepared to jump. She then jumped. No! I chara changed with Ran. I then ran and jumped over the edge. I could hear the crowd gasp again but I focused on catching Rima. I caught up with her and took her hand. I then used Ran's ability of sports to land perfectly on the ground._

_~End of Flashback~_

After that, I became Rima's best friend. News spread about how I save Rima and about Seiyo School. Soon the school board couldn't stand the news any longer and offered a full term solar ship for Seiyo School. I said yes and then went to Seiyo, but I was too late. They told me that the person named Ikuto became famous and left with his best friend. I was sad but I still remembered about the promise.

So today was my birthday. My birthday present from my step-family? More chores for the rest of the day. I sighed. Well it's was night time right now and I finish all my chores. I then waited to make sure everybody was asleep and I climbed outside from my room window. I went onto the branch of the tree at my window and climb down. I landed softly on the ground and started running toward the forest. Ever since Ikuto left, the forest grew but I remembered that the sakura tree was in the middle of the forest. I ran past trees, their branches scratching my arms and legs but I willed myself to keep on going. Finally I made it.

I looked at the sakura tree. It was blooming, its soft pink petals being carried by the wind. The stars were shining bright and the moon was out, making the sakura tree glow. But the boy wasn't there. I waited a bit longer but nobody came. And that's when I broke down. I placed my head into my hands and cried. I thought he would come. He promise! I knew I shouldn't have trusted him to keep a promise, but he was my only hope. Now I had no more hope. I willed myself to walk back home. I then climbed back up my window into my attic and went to the corner which is where my bed was. I then sat on my 'bed' which was the floor. I then cried myself to sleep.


	4. F4

~2 months later~

It's been two months since Ikuto didn't come. I put up walls around myself. I only opened up to Rima and sometimes my charas would comfort me. I moved on thinking that it's alright. You can go on Ikuto with that smile that I so loved and I'll keep on living. It was 6 in the morning now. I sighed and got up. It was the first day of school for me. I'm starting school now because 6 months ago when I accepted the invitation, the school board said that I have to wait till the next term to start school. Well I waited and now I'm starting school. I got up from the floor and went to my closet which was just a basket. I went through my stuff. I then dressed myself in my rags. But then I noticed that the rags showed my scars and bruises. I then decided to cover them up with a big hoodie and baggy jeans that were my fathers' until he died. I pull up the hoodie, hiding my face and bright strawberry pink hair. I hated looking at myself. Why? Because Ikuto and Utau once said that I looked beautiful. But they were lying. I researched Ikuto on the public library after he showed me up. It turned out that the famous Ikuto really was the Ikuto at Seiyo.

I then looked at my charas. Rima was the only reason why my shugo charas hadn't turn into x-eggs yet. I then looked at the Humpty Lock around my neck. It's was something from my mother. It was the reason I could character transform with my charas. I then decided to leave my charas at home because well… I had four charas and people with other charas will notice that I have four so yeah. I then brushed my teeth and went downstairs.

"Madam I would like to have my food now." I said and forced myself to smile at my cruel ungrateful step-mother.

"Too bad. You came late. No food for you." My step-mother scolded.

"But the time for my food is 6." I said.

"Did I say 6? I meant 5!" The hag shouted. I stared at the hag in shock. I can't wake up that early. I still need rest from the chores! I then sigh. Guess I have no food today. Hopefully Rima would share. I wonder what would happen on the first day of school.

~Ikuto POV~

"Hey man! Why are you going back to school?" My best buddy and manager Nagihiko asked.

"Because I need a break from being famous." I answered.

"But I thought you liked being famous. The spotlight, the screaming girls and the media." Nagihiko said.

"Well I do like the screaming girls." I said and brushed away a stand of blue hair from my face.

"Oh and by the way did you dump girl number 599?" Nagihiko asked.

"Duh. She was way too clingy. I'm thinking about going back with girl number 357." I replied.

"Nice choice Ikuto. That girl's hot." Nagihiko patted my shoulder.

"Well the player has to have the hottest girls." I said. Yep I was a playboy.

"Well the player still has to do concerts even if he's going to school." Nagihiko said.

"So we're finally back at school. I'll be back in position as the leader of F4 and I'll break hearts all day long." I rubbed my hands together.

"And don't forget. We still need to give those F4 red notice to the people we forgot to give to." Nagihiko chuckled at the thought.

"And there'll be new girls this term." I said. "So how's that little girl of yours'?" I asked.

"You mean Ami?" I nodded. "She's okay. I'm still trying to find her bigger sister." Nagihiko answered.

"How long have you been trying to find her? It's been 8 years already." I said. Nagihiko just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well let's just get to school." I said and we then drove to school. There was a crowd waiting for us at the entrance. Oh how I miss this.

~Amu POV~

"Rima why is there a big crowd here?" I asked Rima.

"The leader of F4 is back." Rima said. I then wondered how F4 was until I remembered something.

"You mean the F4 that made you want to jump over the school roof?" I asked her. She nodded

"Finally they're back. I can now finally give them a piece of my mind." I rolled up my sleeve and stepped forward but Rima stopped me.

"Amu don't. You even lay a finger on them and they'll expel you." Rima said. "Just ignore them." Rima then walked away and I followed her.

~Utau POV~

"Saaya-sama slow down!" Saaya's friend Mizuki yelled out.

"No! Ikuto-koii is finally coming back and we gotta get there as fast as we can!" Saaya screamed over the roar of the engine. I sighed. My dumb brother is finally coming back after 6 month. Saaya then suddenly stopped. We lunged forward from our seats. I looked up to see Saaya stopping beside two girls. I know one of them. She was Rima and the other; well I could tell she was new.

"Hey Rima. Finally found a friend to hang out with. Well hello there loser." Saaya said and she then threw her cup of water toward the girl. The water splashed on her and Saaya laughed with Mizuki and another girl named Aiko. I then sighed. I never wanted to be friends with Saaya. It was only because Ikuto once dated Saaya. I then saw Rima and the girl walk away.

~Normal POV~

"I can't believe the nerve of that girl!" Rima shouted. Amu and Rima were in the girls' bathroom and Amu was flinging out the water from her hair.

"Well when I first came here, I already knew that this school had bitches." Amu said.

"Then why you come to this school?" Rima asked.

"Because this school was paying for my solar ship and I don't have money to go to any school, remember?" Amu said. "And you need someone to protect you." Amu then grabbed her backpack and walked out of the bathroom. Rima followed her. They then walked toward the main door. They then came face first into a crowd.

"What the heck is going on?" Amu cursed.

"Hey watch it. Ikuto and Nagi-sama are coming through the door." A girl said. She then pointed at Ikuto and Nagihiko. Rima and Amu sighed. Soon the crowd parted in half. Amu and Rima were on one side of the crowd and were watching Ikuto and Nagihiko walk through the door. The crowd of girls started screaming. Soon the boy named Ikuto raised his hand. Everyone became quiet. Ikuto and Nagihiko then met up with two other people which Rima told Amu, were Kukai and Kairi. They came together and hugged each other. Ikuto then went up to a boy and asked for a can of soda. The boy named Kukai handed Ikuto one and Ikuto then poured soda onto the boy. Everybody started laughing and Ikuto smirked satisfied with what he did. Amu can't believe that she knew that jerk. No wonder he didn't keep his promise. He was a jerk-face. Amu then noticed something floating next to the so-called group F4. Amu then remembered that Rima told Amu that the group F4 had shugo charas. Amu then thought about what they did to Rima. Rima then nudged Amu but Amu didn't move.

"Amu don't even think about it. They will make your life the worse. Remember what they did to me?" Rima said but Amu still didn't listen. Amu was already walking toward the group F4.

"You think you're all that do you?" Amu started. "Just because two of you are famous doesn't mean you can do that to people. Well now you're famous a pie-face." Amu said and she pulled out the pie that Suu baked and then Amu threw the pie in Ikuto's face. The crowd gasped. Geez what's with people and gasping? Amu thought. Amu and Rima then walked away.

Once they were far away enough, Rima started her lecture.

"Amu what were you thinking? Now that you did that, Ikuto's going to get you. I know Ikuto stood you up and he's a jerk for pouring soda on the poor boy but he's a jerk who's the son of the principal of this school. He could give you a F4 card and make your life the worse and then he could expel you!" Rima said.

"I don't care. I got my revenge." Amu said.

"Do you even know what an F4 red card is?" Rima yelled. Amu didn't answer. "You don't know do you?" Rima asked. Amu nodded.

"An F4 red card is a card that F4 puts in your locker. If you get it, then everybody turns against you. They'll make your life miserable." Rima said. Amu just sigh thinking about what she got herself into.

~Before Lunch Amu POV~

Finally class was over. I met up with Rima and talked about how our day went and where we wanted to sit at lunch. I then went to my locker to put my books back inside before lunch started. I opened the locker door to find something taped to my locker wall.

A F4 red card.


	5. Concert and Blackmail

~Amu POV ~

Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at the girl under the hood with an F4 red card taped onto her locker. Dead silence filled the hallway and then everybody started grabbing me and dragging me to the cafeteria where F4 was sitting at, eating their 5 star worldwide meals. People then pushed me and I was placed at Ikuto's foot, hanging my head down. Rima watched me, hoping Ikuto would spare me but that was like saying a missile sparing you.

"Well if it isn't the new girl." Ikuto wiped his month with a golden handkerchief and got up.

"Well if it isn't pie-face." I said, my head still hiding under the hood. Ikuto growled and snapped his fingers and everybody started throwing things at me. There were books, apples, rotten food and all kind of stuff being thrown at me. All I did was just stay still. Soon everybody ran out of things to throw. Ikuto then said something to Nagihiko and Nagihiko ran somewhere to get it. Soon he came back and gave Ikuto something. Ikuto then leaned down to me and threw a pie in my face.

"Now who's pie-face?" When I didn't answer Ikuto smirked. But then I smirked.

"Still you." I said and brought my foot forward, in a circle, and tripped Ikuto. He went flying toward the floor. I then got another pie and place it where Ikuto's face would land. His face went splash into the blueberry pie.

"You just got PWNED again!" I yelled out at him and then I ran out of the cafeteria.

_Ran chara change._ I said in my head and suddenly I started running faster than before. I then found a tree far away from the school building. I sighed and stopped the chara change. Let me explain. I'm been training with my charas for a long time and somehow we manage to create this connection to chara change with my charas, even when I'm far away. We could also do a double chara change which is where two charas chara change with me at the same time, but we still needed to work on that.

I then looked at the school building to see people all running around, trying to find me and get pay back. Good thing I can climb a tree while those rich snobs think climbing a tree in hard and the tree's dirty. Yeah right, even the trees here are clean. Maybe cleaner than inside the school. I then waited till the school bell rang and everybody got inside. I decided to skip school for the day and go to town. I exited the school and went toward the town bulletin board. It's where people post things up like, houses for sale, selling goods, news about the town like town meeting at 6 and stuff like that. I got to the board and looked at the contest section. I then noticed a dancing sheet. It was hosted and judged by F4 but that not what I was looking at. The winner gets 1 million yen! That's enough to pay the debt I own to the hag and enough to feed Ami and me for a year! Don't underestimate me. I know I don't seem to be a dancing girl, but dancing is in my veins from my mother. I just never danced ever since my father died and that was 8 years ago. I don't even know if I remember how to dance but I know that I have to try. I then wrote my name on it without knowing. I then went back to school because… well I don't want the witch to find out. I got back to school to find everyone at the school gym.

_What are they doing?_ I thought. I then chara changed with Ran again and jumped to the ceiling so nobody will catch me and started throwing things at me again. I then looked toward the stage. I then saw Ikuto singing and the fan girls were screaming. I rolled my eyes and just sat down on the railing and waited for his concert thingy to end. How obnoxious can he get?

"That was my new hit single 'Ridin' Solo' Ikuto said. The girls starting screaming again. Gosh those girls are annoying me!

"Next is my new song 'Don't trust me' Ikuto said and nodded at the drummer.

_Don't trust me by 30H!3_

_Black dress with the tights underneath_  
_I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth_  
_And shes an actress but she ain't got no need_  
_She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east_

_T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,_  
_while my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth_  
_tell your boyfriend_  
_If he says hes got beef_  
_that I'm a vegetarian_  
_And I ain't fuckin' scared of him_

_She wants to touch me, whoa oh_  
_She wants to love me, whoa oh_  
_She'll never leave me, whoa oh whoa oh oh oh_  
_Don't trust a hoe_  
_Never trust a hoe_  
_Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me_  
_She wants to touch me, whoa oh_  
_She wants to love me, whoa oh_  
_She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh_  
_Don't trust a hoe_  
_Never trust a hoe_  
_Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me_

_X's on the back of your hands_  
_Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands_  
_And the set list_  
_You stole off the stage_  
_Has red and purple lipstick all over the page_

_B-b-b-bruises cover your arms shaking in the_  
_Fingers with the bottle in your palm_  
_And the best is_  
_No one knows who you are_  
_Just another girl, alone at the bar_

_She wants to touch me, whoa oh_  
_She wants to love me, whoa oh_  
_She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh_  
_Don't trust a hoe_  
_Never trust a hoe_  
_Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me_  
_She wants to touch me, whoa oh_  
_She wants to love me, whoa oh_  
_She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh_  
_Don't trust a hoe_  
_Never trust a hoe_  
_Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me_

_Shush girl, shut your lips_  
_Do the Helen Keller_  
_And talk with your hips_  
_I said shush girl, shut your lips_  
_Do the Helen Keller_  
_And talk with your hips_  
_I said shush girl, shut your lips_  
_Do the Helen Keller_  
_And talk with your hips_

_She wants to touch me, whoa oh_  
_She wants to love me, whoa oh_  
_She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh_  
_Don't trust a hoe_  
_Never trust a hoe_  
_Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me_  
_She wants to touch me, whoa oh_  
_She wants to love me, whoa oh_  
_She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh_  
_Don't trust a hoe_  
_Never trust a hoe_  
_Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me_

The girls were screaming again. I just rolled my eyes. He calls himself a singer?

"Next is 'Starstrukk' Ikuto said and brushed away a strand of hair.

_Starstrukk by 3OH!3_

_Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go [whistle]_  
_Thats the way they all come through like [whistle whistle]_  
_Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you [whistles]_  
_Thats the way she come through like [whistles]_

_Cause I_  
_Just set them up,_  
_Just set them up,_  
_Just set them up,_  
_To knock them down_

_Cause I_  
_Just set them up,_  
_Just set them up,_  
_Just set them up,_  
_To knock them down (down)_

_I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now_  
_L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce_  
_How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now_  
_L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce._

_Tight jeans, Double D's makin' me go [whistles]_  
_All the people on the street know [whistles whistles]_  
_Iced-out, lit-up make the kids go [whistles]_  
_All the people on the street know [whistle whistle]_

_Cause I_  
_Just set them up,_  
_Just set them up,_  
_Just set them up,_  
_To knock them down_

_Cause I_  
_Just set them up,_  
_Just set them up,_  
_Just set them up,_  
_To knock them down (down)_

_I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now_  
_L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce_  
_How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now_  
_L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce._

_You know that type of sh!t just don`t work on me [whistles]_  
_I`m really sorry I don`t know what she`s saying here_  
_Something with me?_  
_Don`t take it personally [whistles]_  
_Cause we were never in love [whistles whistles]_

_It dosen`t really matter, who you say you are [whistles]_  
_Sing it out the windows, of your car [whistles]_  
_Find another girl across the bar [whistles]_  
_Cause L-O-V-E`s not what this was [whistles whistles]_

_I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now_  
_L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce_  
_How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word ïs never gonna come out, now_  
_L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce._

"I hope you liked that song because here's 'My first kiss' Ikuto said.

_My first kiss by 3OH!3 ft. Ke$ha_

_My first kiss went a little like this_  
_-kiss-_  
_And twist_  
_-kiss kiss-_  
_And twist_

_Well my first kiss went a little like this_  
_-kiss-_  
_And twist_  
_-kiss kiss-_  
_And twist_

_I said no more teachers_  
_And no more books_  
_I got a kiss under the bleachers_  
_Hoping that nobody looks_  
_Lips like licorice_  
_Tongue like candy_  
_Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?_

_In the back of the car_  
_On the way to the bar_  
_I got you on my lips_  
_(I got you on my lips)_  
_At the foot of the stairs_  
_With my fingers in your hair_  
_Baby this is it_

_She won't ever get enough_  
_Once she gets a little touch_  
_If I had it my way_  
_You know that I'd make her say_  
_Oooooooooh_  
_Oooooooooh_

_She won't ever get enough_  
_Once she gets a little touch_  
_If I had it my way_  
_You know that I'd make her say_  
_Oooooooooh_  
_Oooooooooh_

_Well my first kiss went a little like this_  
_I said no more sailors_  
_And no more soldiers_  
_With your name in a heart_  
_Tattooed up on their shoulders_  
_Your kiss is like whiskey_  
_It gets me drunk_  
_And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue_

_In the back of the car_  
_On the way to the bar_  
_I got you on my lips_  
_(I got you on my lips)_  
_At the foot of the stairs_  
_With my fingers in your hair_  
_Baby this is it_

_She won't ever get enough_  
_Once she gets a little touch_  
_If I had it my way_  
_You know that I'd make her say_  
_Oooooooooh_  
_Oooooooooh_

_She won't ever get enough_  
_Once she gets a little touch_  
_If I had it my way_  
_You know that I'd make her say_  
_Oooooooooh_  
_Oooooooooh_

_My first kiss went a little like this_  
_-kiss-_  
_And twist_  
_-kiss kiss-_  
_And twist_

_Well my first kiss went a little like this_  
_-kiss-_  
_And twist_  
_-kiss kiss-_  
_And twist_

_Yeah_

_She won't ever get enough_  
_Once she gets a little touch_  
_If I had it my way_  
_You know that I'd make her say_  
_Ooo-oo-oo-ooh_  
_Oooooooooh_

_She won't ever get enough_  
_Once she gets a little touch_  
_If I had it my way_  
_You know that I'd make her say_  
_Oooooooooh_  
_Oooooooooh_

_She won't ever get enough_  
_Once she gets a little touch_  
_If I had it my way_  
_You know that I'd make her say_  
_Oooooooooh_  
_Oooooooooh_

_She won't ever get enough_  
_Once she gets a little touch_  
_If I had it my way_  
_You know that I'd make her say_

"Now here's 'For your entertainment' Ikuto said and the girls started jumping up and down.

_For your entertainment by Adam Lambert_

_So hot out the box can we pick up the pace?_  
_Turn it up, heat it up I need to be entertained_  
_Push the limit, are you with it?_  
_Baby, don't be afraid_  
_Im a hurt ya real good, baby_

_Lets go its my show_  
_Baby, do what I say_  
_Don't trip off the glitz_  
_That Im gonna display_  
_I told ya Ima hold ya_  
_Down until youre amazed_  
_Give it to you til your screaming my name_

_No escaping when I start_  
_Once Im in I own your heart_  
_Theres no way youll ring the alarm_  
_So hold on until its over_

_Oooh, do you know what you got into?_  
_Can you handle what Im about to do?_  
_Cause its about to get rough for you_  
_Im here for your entertainment_  
_Oooh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_  
_you thought an angel swept ya off ya feet_  
_Well Im about to turn up the heat_  
_Im here for your entertainment_

_Its alright youll be fine baby, Im in control_  
_Take the pain take the pleasure_  
_Im the master of both_  
_Close your eyes not your mind_  
_Let me into your soul_  
_Ima work ya til your totally blown_

_No escaping when I start_  
_Once Im in I own your heart_  
_Theres no way you ring the alarm_  
_So hold on until its over_

_Oooh, do you know what you got into?_  
_Can you handle what Im bout to do?_  
_Cause its about to get rough for you_  
_Im here for your entertainment_  
_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_  
_You thought an angel swept ya off your feet_  
_Well Im about to turn up the heat_  
_Im here for your entertainment_

_Entertainment_  
_Im here for your entertainment_  
_Do you like what you see?_  
_Let me entertain ya till you scream_

_oooh, do you know what you got into?_  
_Can you handle what Im bout to do?_  
_Cause its about to get rough for you_  
_Im here for your entertainment_  
_Oooh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_  
_You thought an angel swept ya off your feet_  
_Well Im about to turn up the heat_  
_Im here for your entertainment_

Omgosh! I found out today that Ikuto's a jerk and he's a fucking pervert! I was then about to yell at him when I almost fell down the railing. I quickly chara changed with Ran and got back up.

"And those songs are going to be in my new album 'Midnight Blue'. Now here's the last song. It's brand new and you're the first people to hear it." Ikuto said.

_Break your heart by Taio Cruz_

_Woah Woah_

_Now listen to me baby_  
_Before i love and leave you_  
_They call me heart breaker_  
_I don't wanna decieve you_

_If you fall for me_  
_I'm not easy to please_  
_I'mma tear you apart_  
_Told you from the start, baby from the start._

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. (x4)_

_Woah woah_

_Theres not point trying to hide it_  
_No point trying to erase me_  
_I know i got a problem_  
_By doing this behavour_

_If you fall for me_  
_I'm not easy to please_  
_I'mma tear you apart_  
_Told you from the start, baby from the start._

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. (x4)_

I was starting to form tears in my eyes. I hate you Ikuto, I thought and then I got my shoe and threw it at Ikuto's head. Opps I thought. The girls gasped and I then lied down on the railing, hoping nobody looked up to see me. Everybody gave up looking for the person who threw the shoe and started filing out of the gym, sad that the concert was over and they didn't get to talk to Ikuto.

I then waited till everyone was gone except for Ikuto. I then quietly got down from the railing, careful not to let Ikuto hear because I know about his chara and that he has good hearing. I then got to him and I then hit Ikuto with a bat that I got from Ran, saying sometimes a bat is your greatest weapon. I then dragged Ikuto to the back of the stage.

_Sorry Ikuto but I still hate you._ I thought and then I got out my lipstick.

~Normal POV~

"Amu Himamori?" The teacher called out Amu's name. He sighed. She must have quitted going to this school and it was still her first day. But then again, Ikuto was also late but Ikuto usually skips school so yeah but the other F4 members were wondering where Ikuto was.

"Do you think he's okay?" Kukai whispered to the others.

"Of course. Besides, he's got Yuro." Nagihiko said.

"But I kind of fear for him. Remember the concert. Someone threw a shoe at him." Kairi whispered.

"Oh come on. Really Kairi? Just because someone throws a shoe at him doesn't mean he's going to get hurt." Nagihiko whispered back.

"You wanna bet than?" Kukai asked. The others nodded.

"Okay I bet Ikuto's not going to get hurt." Nagihiko and Kukai said.

"I bet that Ikuto's going to get hurt." Kairi said.

"If Kairi wins then he gets 10,000 yen. If we win then Kairi you have to pay both of us 10,000 yen." Nagihiko said. Everybody agreed and waited for Ikuto to come. A few seconds later, the door was kicked open. Amu walked through the door, carrying a girl. Amu was using chara change. She then saw that her desk was nowhere to be seen. Of course her classmates threw it down the window. Amu sighed and went to Ikuto's desk. She sat in it and everybody gasped. Amu then smirked and placed the girl down beside her on the floor and Amu patted her head. Everybody gasped louder.

"Pay up." Kairi said and Nagihiko and Kukai handed Kairi 10,000 yen. On the floor was Ikuto but in a girl outfit. It was a pink frilly dress and Ikuto also had make up on. There were black eye liner, pink eye shadow and pink lipstick. He was like a male version of Barbie. Amu then started taking pictures with her cell phone and sends it to Rima's laptop, since Amu didn't have a laptop.

Oh the glory of blackmail.


	6. The Beating and She Can See Charas!

~Ikuto POV~

I clumped the picture into a ball and threw it to the trashcan. The pictures were everywhere. Me looking like a girl with Amu patting my head like I was her pet and she was sitting in my desk. Everybody was talking about it behind my back. My fan girls took all of the pictures down for me but by the next day, the pictures were back.

"That Hinamori girl is something." Kukai drank the last remains of his fruit drink.

"I told you. You shouldn't have underestimated her. Just because you're the leader of this school doesn't mean every girl likes you." Kairi looked up from his large book.

"I know that now. And even worse, she posted the picture up on the internet and the news. Now I'm the laughing stock of the whole wide world." I sighed.

"You sound like you're giving up. This is new. Imagine the headlines. Tsukiyomi Ikuto gives up without a fight to a poor ugly girl." Nagihiko chuckled. I glared at him and he shut up.

"Not yet. Just you wait Hinamori, I'm going to make you're life miserable." I smirked.

~Amu POV~

"So you want me to dance with you?" Rima asked. I nodded my head.

"But what if I make a mistake? I make you lose!" Rima shouted. We were talking about the dance competition and I needed Rima to dance with me for a song I'm doing.

"Besides I never danced before." Rima said bluntly.

"Please Rima. You know I need the money." I pleaded, looking at Rima with my puppy dog eyes. Rima looked like she was about to say no but then she accidentally looked into my puppy dog eyes. She started melting and she then gave in.

"Fine." Rima sighed. "And who are the judges?" Rima asked me.

"The F4 members." I replied.

"Are you crazy? After what you did with Ikuto, they're never going to let you win the competition, even if you are really good at dancing." Rima yelled.

"Don't worry. I got it all figured out. I'll go to the dance competition with a hood hiding my face and I'm using a fake name. Besides F4 never saw my face under the hood, remember? They don't know what I look like. I'm perfectly safe." I said. Rima sighed as she gave in.

"So can I come to you're house to practice?" I asked her.

"Sure my parents won't mind. What time?" Rima looked at me.

"Um…midnight?" My answer came out as a question. Rima looked at me like I was on crack. "I have chores remember? Night time is the only time I have." I said. Rime sighed for the 5th time.

"The things I do for you." Rima said as we walked through the school door. I was still limping from yesterday's treatment from the hag while Rima was helping walk. So we walked through the door to come face first into glue, feathers and powder. I coughed. I then looked up to see students around us, laughing their ass off. I glared at them. I was glad that I had my hood on, or these glue and feathers would've got stuck in my hair, but the powder went under my hood to my face. I then looked at Rima. I felt sad for her. She was willing to be my friend but at the same time, I was pulling her into my mess. She coughed. I helped her up. You are so dead Tsukiyomi.

~Ikuto POV~

I was laughing from the scene. I was in the lounge where F4 hangs out and I was currently watching the scene where Hinamori and her friend got glue, feather and powder dumped on them while my sister, Utau and her friends, Saaya, Mizuki and Aiko were sitting on the other couch, watching the scene with Kukai, Nagihiko and Kairi. I then turned the T.V. off with the remote.

"I think you're being a little bit hard on her." Kairi said.

"I'm being hard on her? She dressed me up like a doll!" I said.

"But she's a girl and she poor." Kairi argued with me.

"Ikuto-sama can do what ever he wants with Amu." Mizuki said while my ex-girlfriend, Saaya got up and slapped Kairi for arguing with me.

"Mizuki's right. Besides Amu is our step-sister and she doesn't complain about us doing thing to her." Aiko said.

"Whoa wait a minute. Hinamori's your step-sister?" Kukai stared at the sisters.

"Yeah. Hard to believe that the ugliest girl is the step-sister to two of the most beautiful girls in the school. Maybe even the whole world." Mizuki bragged. I secretly gagged in my mind.

"I bet that Hinamori will come down here and beg me for forgiveness in 3…2…1" I looked at the door. Nobody appeared.

"Oh I get it. Hinamori wants to clean herself up before she comes down here." I said and a second later, Amu appeared, looking the same as on the scene. I couldn't see under her hood. I wanted Hinamori to pull down her hood already so I can see her eyes beg for forgiveness.

"So you came down here for what reason?" I said as coldly as I could at her, hoping she'll shiver under my glaze but she did the total opposite. She looked at me, looking like she was digging under my eyes to find my life and emotion. I shivered a bit. Me! Tsukiyomi Ikuto who was ruthless and never pitied anyone. Me who never cared about the hearts I broke. The one who hurt people who got in my way shivered under the glaze of someone 3 years younger than me! I couldn't even see her eyes and still she could look under my eyes.

"You are lonely. You never been loved. You hated everybody because you hate that they have people who love them while you don't. You break girl's hearts because you think that they will love you but you still know that they only love you because of your money and looks. You like hurting people because you yourself have been hurt because someone you care about left you and you think that they broke up with you." Amu looked. I looked at her, my month hanging open. She just found out about my whole life.

"You became famous because of Easter and because you liked how people paid attention to you. But all that tells me two things. One that you are selfish and two that you are a stupid accuse for a human." Amu said and she came up to me and bitch slapped me so hard that I fell down from the impact. I brought up my hand to my red stinging cheek. I winced as my cold hand touched my cheek.

"It hurts but you're little beating to innocent people hurts 10 times worse." Amu said and stormed out the door. I thought over about what Hinamori said. Was what I did to people really that hurtful? I shook the thought away. I can't believe this girl was making me thinking that I should stop what I was doing. Saaya got up and dabbed a warm wet cloth on my cheek. I pushed her away and went out the door. Kukai and the others followed me, knowing by the look on my face that I was pissed. I went to the cafeteria where everyone was eating their lunch. Everybody stopped what they were doing.

"Bring me Hinamori Amu." I said, glaring at them. People dropped their spoons. Forks, chopsticks and knifes and rushed out of the cafeteria, racing to get Amu. I then sat at my table, where I gave people punishment. The other members of F4 joined me and soon Utau and her friends sat down with me. While I was waiting, I stared at my chara, Yoro, playing with the other charas. They say that your charas are your would-be selves. Does that mean that I wanted to be nicer? I pushed the thought away as Amu was pushed through the crowd onto the floor. She stared at me, well I think. I still can't see her eyes.

"You dressed me up like a girl, took a picture, showed the picture to the world and then just a while ago, you bitch slapped me." I said. The crowd gasped. 'Nobody ever slapped Ikuto, let alone touch his face. This girl has nerves.' The crowd thought.

"I sentence you to a beating." I said and 3 tough guys came through the crowd. I nodded my head. The first guy lifted his club.

~Amu POV~

The beating didn't hurt as much as the old hag's beating but it still hurt. I winced as one of the guys kicked one of my wounds from yesterday's beating from the witch. Most of my wounds hadn't even healed yet. The beating went on for 5 more minutes while the crowd cheered and shouted for them to beat me harder. Finally they stopped.

"Boss she's resisting." One of the guys said.

"Then keep on going. She needs to learn a lesson." Ikuto replied. They started again. A few minutes later they stopped but not before one of them, kicked me hard on my worse wound that just stopped bleeding before school. Before I knew it, blood gushed out from my leg. I was weak but I didn't want to show weakness. I pushed myself up. I then limped toward the F4 table. The crowd gasped as they saw blood coming out of my leg. Whispers started up but I still heard them.

"I know that the beating hurts but they never drew blood."

"I love Ikuto-sama but I think he went too far this time."

"Someone call 9-1-1."

I ignored the whispers but Ikuto looked scared that the student body was seeming to gang up on him. I went over to Ikuto and stood in fount of him, blood trailing down my leg and making a puddle of blood on the mirror diamond tiles of the cafeteria.

"You are a sick person. You beat people for your own purposes. What happened to the carefree person who always helped people when they got hurt? You became the biggest asshole in the whole world. Right Yoru?" I looked at Ikuto's chara while Ikuto and the others sitting at the table hanged their mouths open staring at me, thinking about how I could see charas.

I smirked.


	7. The Dance Competition and Ami

~Normal POV~

"So what are you going to do now?" Kukai looked at Ikuto.

"I give up. She's too hard to break." Ikuto said.

"Whoa! Tsukiyomi Ikuto finally gives up?" Kukai said and Ikuto threw a ball of paper at Kukai's head.

"Hey!"

"Well she has charas. That's for sure." Nagihiko said.

"Anyways enough about her. Let's talk about something else." Kukai said.

"So Ikuto, who are you choosing for your new girl?" Nagihiko asked.

"I'm thinking about getting back with Saaya." Ikuto answered.

"When?" Kairi asked, getting up to get another can of soda.

"I'm feeling lonely right now so now." Ikuto got out his phone and text Saaya.

_Hey Babe_

_I'm feeling lonely right now so lets get back together =P_

_~Player /3_

After Ikuto sent the message, a squeal could be heard throughout the school building. Saaya came bursting through the door.

"Is it true? Is this a prank? Are we really together again?" Saaya said at the same breath, rushing her words together. Ikuto nodded and Saaya squealed with joy and jumped into Ikuto's lap and started making out.

"Ew get a room please." Utau came through the door with the twins.

"Maybe later." Saaya said smirking. They then began their make out session for another minute.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Saaya asked.

"We were just talking about Hinamori." Kukai piped up. Saaya made a face.

"Hinamori? Eww her style is just disgusting." Saaya said.

"Um I have something to say." Mizuki said. Everybody stopped what they were doing and nodded for her to go on.

"Um H-h-Hinamori h-has t-the…t-t-the…" Mizuki started.

"Hinamori has the Humpty Lock." Aiko finished Mizuki's sentence.

"She has the what!" Kukai yelled. **(A/N: Mizuki, Aiko and Saaya have charas and know about the Humpty Lock.)**

"The Humpty Lock huh. Well I always wanted the lock and it'll look so way better on me. Imagine. If I have the Humpty Lock and Ikuto opened it with the Dumpty Key then we'll be the most powerful couple in the world." Saaya said.

"Aiko, Mizuki! Go get the Humpty Lock for me." Saaya snapped at the poor twins.

"Thing is, Hinamori always carries the lock around her neck. She won't let go of it. The only person I knew who got close to getting the lock was Hinamori ex-boyfriend, Tadase, until Hinamori caught Tadase cheating on her." Mizuki said, shaking in fear.

"You guys are useless. You can't even get your own step-sister's lock. I guess someone will have to do it." Saaya scanned the group. She would occasionally shake her head or make faces at them.

"All you guys are useless." Saaya screeched.

"What about me?" Ikuto asked.

"Of course you're not useless. In fact you could get the lock for me." Saaya said. "What you think? Can you do it?"

"Well I don't really do anything for my girl but since I'm curious about what happens when you open the lock so okay." Ikuto said.

"Great. Just make Hinamori happy and then offer a deal. Like her clothes. You can offer to make her more beautiful if she gives you the lock or you can give her money." Saaya said. She then checked her watch.

"I got to go now honey." Saaya said and leaned in to kiss Ikuto's cheek, making sure to show her cleavage. Saaya then grabbed her purse from the table and walked out of the room, swaying her hips. Aiko and Mizuki followed Saaya while Utau rolled her eyes. Making sure Saaya was gone, Utau flopped onto the couch.

"You're not really going to do it are you Ikuto?" Utau asked.

"Of course I'm going to do it. I'll get the lock, open it and then I'll give the lock to Saaya. Besides why do you want me to don't do it?" Ikuto stared at his sister.

"Because I feel like you're being mean to her again." Utau lied.

"You're lying." Ikuto answered. Utau sighed.

"I feel like you shouldn't do this because Saaya is just using you and I don't want her to get her way. I also feel like there's this connection with Hinamori. Like she was a childhood friend that I can't remember." Utau choose her words carefully.

"Yeah sure…" Ikuto said. "Anyways do we really have to judge the dance competition?" Ikuto complained.

"Yes besides Ami said her sister can dance which means one of the dancers must be Ami's sister." Nagihiko said.

"But judging competitions is boring. Mostly every person who enters a competition judged by us, aren't unique. They just do the same dance as the music video. I rather hang out at the mall with some girls. I don't want to go." Ikuto complained more. Utau rolled her eyes at her 18 year old brother acting like a 10 year old.

"You're going whether you like it or not." Nagihiko said. Ikuto gave up and sighed.

"So I hear you and Utau are going out." Ikuto looked at Kukai. Kukai and Utau started blushing red.

~With Amu, Amu POV~

"Okay let's try that again."

"Good you're getting better."

"Perfect."

It was free block right now and I was teaching the steps to Rima. We were inside an old building far away from school but still in school property. We had about a half hour before free block was over so I wanted to practice the moves with Rima before the competition.

"Finally! I had been doing to same move for more than 10 minutes." Rima complained. I just rolled my eyes. I ran to the boom box and turned the music on. We then started practicing our moves. The dance competition was only 2 days away.

~2 days later at the dance competition~

"There are so many people. Do you really think you can beat all these people?" Rima followed me, holding onto my shirt, scared of getting lost in the big area.

"I'm sure. My mother won more than 50 medals, trophies and crowns from dancing. She was also the dance champion for more than 5 years on Japan's dancing competition." I said as we got to the dressing room. "Plus it's my free day from chores. The old hag is away from town for the day and that means I get to try and beat these people."

"Now go get changed." I pushed Rima into one of the stalls and threw a black bag inside and shut the door, locking it from the outside. I could hear the bag being opened and Rima pulling out the outfit.

"I'm not wearing this!" Rima yelled.

"I'm out. I'm not wearing this. Not in a million years. I rather go to hell." Rima said and started cursing. The door then rattled.

"What the? Amu open the door this instant!" Rima shouted.

"Nope. Not until you get changed and you do the dance with me." I said.

"The things I do for you." Rima sighed from the other side of the door. Soon Rima knocked on the door.

"I'm done. Now let me out." Rima said.

"Not until you give me your clothes. Then I know for sure that you changed instead of telling me you changed and I open the door, you burst out and start running." I said. I heard Rima sigh again and she threw her clothes over the door. I caught it and unlocked the door. Rima stepped out. She was wearing a blue hoodie with a black skirt and black Mary Jane shoes.

"Look doesn't look bad. It's great." I said after surveying her.

"No it doesn't I look horrible." Rima said. I sighed.

"Why is it horrible than?" I looked at my small blond best friend.

"It's not me." Rima said.

"It is you. Your outfits are cute and this outfit is so cute on you." I said, trying to convince Rima to wear it.

"Fine." Rima said rather bluntly.

"Good girl" I said and went into the stall. I locked the door and got out my outfit. I changed and walked out. I could feel all eyes on me. I was wearing green shorts, a white shirt, black converses, knee high socks with white and black strips and a huge black hoodie with the hood hiding my face. I grabbed my stuff and took Rima's hand. We then started walking toward the waiting room where contestants were waiting for their turn to show the judges what they got.

"I remember places like this. It's all coming back to me. The smell of perfume and cologne. Oh and wait. There's also the smell of um… what was it, oh now I remember. It's the smell of desperation." I joked. I then looked around. I then saw people crowded around something. I grabbed Rima's hand and walked over to the crowd of people. I pushed through the crowd. When we finally got to the fount, we looked up to see a flat-screen T.V. On the screen were people dancing, the F4 members writing on their paper and an audition. Wait an audition? That means the competition's live. Everybody in Japan will be watching, but I still need the money. We found a seat in fount of the screen and sat down.

"Not bad." Rima said.

"They aren't unique. They're just doing the same moves as the music video. Plus their rhythm is off by a second. And you can tell that they aren't focusing on the moves and they aren't putting everything they got into the dance." I said.

"Really I can't tell. And everybody else seems to agree with me." Rima said.

"If you met my mother, you would know to true meaning of dancing." I replied. Finally the dance was over. The dancer came up to the judges table. After the judges talked with the dancer, they got their sign thingy. It showed 8 from Nagihiko, 9 from Kukai, 6 from Kairi and 3 from Ikuto. The total was 26 out of 40. The dancer then walked off stage, hanging his head. We then watched more dancers. Then a group came up. It was Saaya and her crew. Nagihiko was drinking water and when he saw Saaya, he spitted the water out. Saaya glared at him. We saw Ikuto nod at his girlfriend. (A/N: The school knows that Saaya is dating Ikuto again) Saaya turned the music on and started dancing.

It was horrible and worse was Saaya and her group was wearing gold outfits, which made everyone almost blind. I couldn't even see half of the dance.

After they were done, Saaya and her group walked up to the table.

"Well I love your outfit." Nagihiko, the gentleman said.

"Love it, it almost made me blind." Kairi said sarcastically. Ikuto nudged him hard behind the table, although the audition and the people watching the T.V. screen could see it.

"I loved it. Good job honey." Ikuto lied. I could tell although nobody else saw it. Saaya smiled like crazy.

"You and your group were blinding. Literally." Kukai said. They then gave Saaya and her group their number.

7 from Kairi, 7 from Kukai, 10 from Ikuto and 8 from Nagihiko. The total was 32 out of 40.

"The judges are tough. Saaya got 32 while everybody else got 30 or lower. We'll never win. Face it; Saaya got the highest score, even though she made the judges cheat." Rima said. I just nodded my head, not even listening to what Rima said.

"Are you even listening?" Rima suddenly yelled.

"What! Where?" I looked around, surprised by how loud Rima's voice was.

"You weren't listening to me." Rima said, clearly annoyed.

"Oh I was just thinking about the judges. They look like they hated every dance, shown to them. I think we should add something a little bit more unique to one of our songs.

"What! We can't change the dance right now." Rima said.

"Not changing everything. Just adding a bit something new." I said. I then grabbed Rima and ran out of the crowd, Rima racing to catch up with me. I then whispered something into Rima's ear.

"You got it?" I asked Rima, hoping she'll know what to do. Rima nodded her head. I smiled.

"Next up, Uma and her backup dancer, Rami." The announcement blasted through the talking dancers. I grabbed Rima's hand again and dragged her to the back of the stage. I got up to the stage while Rima waited behide the curtains.

"Where's your back-up dancer?" Nagihiko looked at me.

"She's dancing with me for one song." I replied. Nagihiko nodded his head. I went backstage and turned the music on. **(A/N: I'm too lazy to write what Amu does so here's the song.)**

_Blame it on the beat by Ashley Tisdale_

_Usually I'm miss pretty please,_  
_I'm nice then pray down on my knees,_  
_Never get too hot or act too cold._  
_I'm the poster girl with self control._

_But now I'm making noise (like I never do) and_  
_Dancing with the boys (maybe even you)_  
_As soon as my body hears that rhythm,_  
_Something starts happening to my system._  
_I'm moving my feet like the floors on fire,_  
_Screaming to my girl yeah lets get wild._  
_Setting off, a chain reaction,_  
_Forgive me I can't stop dancing._  
_Oh blame it on the beat._  
_Oh don't blame it on me._  
_Oh when I act crazy._  
_Blame it on the beat._

_Usually I'm perfectly behaved,_  
_Never give you reason to complain._  
_Then I hear the pounding of this track,_  
_Start to move round like a maniac._

_But now I'm making noise (like I never do) and_  
_Dancing with the boys (maybe even you)_  
_As soon as my body hears that rhythm,_  
_Something starts happening to my system._  
_I'm moving my feet like the floors on fire,_  
_Screaming to my girl yeah lets get wild._  
_Setting off, a chain reaction,_  
_Forgive me I can't stop dancing._  
_Oh blame it on the beat._  
_Oh don't blame it on me._  
_Oh when I act crazy._  
_Blame it on the beat._

_Blame it on the beat. Blame it on the beat._

_All my men is out the door,_  
_When I'm hear fool on the floor._  
_Jekyll and Hyde,_  
_I turn into my other side._  
_Don't mean to make a scene,_  
_But I'm at the mercy of the power of the beat._  
_Now sit down and watch me dance,_  
_Watch me dance, watch me dance._

_1234 Oh blame it on the beat._  
_Oh don't blame it on me. Oh when I act crazy._  
_Blame it on the beat._  
_As soon as my body hears that rhythm,_  
_Something starts happening to my system._  
_Oh blame it on the beat._  
_Oh don't blame it on me._  
_Oh when I act crazy._  
_Blame it on the beat._  
_Blame it on the beat._  
_Blame it on the beat._

The judges looked like they were enjoying it. The music then changed.

_Club can't handle me by Flo rida_

_You know I know how_  
_To make em stop and stare as I zone out_  
_The club can't even handle me right now_  
_Watchin you I'm watchin you we go all out_  
_The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)_  
_The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)_

_Hey_  
_I own the light and I don't need no help_  
_Gotta be the feeling that scarface player_  
_Stuntin go wild can't handle this plan_  
_Life of the club arrogant like yeah!_  
_Top like money all the girls just melt_  
_Want to many all know me like Twelve_  
_Look like cash and they all just stare_  
_Bottles, Models, standin on chairs_  
_Fall out coz that's the business_  
_All out it's so ridiclous_  
_Zone out so much attention_  
_Scream out I'm in the building (hey! )_  
_They watchin I know this_  
_I'm rockin I'm rolling_  
_I'm holding, I know it_  
_You know it_

_You know I know how_  
_To make em stop and stare as I zone out_  
_The club can't even handle me right now_  
_Watchin you I'm watchin you we go all out_  
_The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)_  
_The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)_

_Hey_  
_Still feelin myself I'm like outta control_  
_Can't stop now more shots lets go_  
_Ten more rounds can I get a Kato_  
_Paparazzi trying to make me pose_  
_Came to party to I came no more_  
_Celebrate coz that's all I know_  
_Tip the groupies takin off their clothes_  
_Grand finale' like superbowl_  
_Go hard run the show_  
_That's right wild out got money to blow_  
_More light more ice when I walk in the door_  
_No hype I do it big all over the globe_

_Yeah!_  
_I said it_  
_Go tell it_  
_Confetti_  
_Who ready?_  
_I'm ready!_  
_You ready!_  
_Lets get it!_

_You know I know how_  
_To make em stop and stare as I zone out_  
_The club can't even handle me right now_  
_Watchin you watchin me we go all out_  
_The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)_  
_(Put your hands up! )_  
_(Put your hands up! )_  
_(Put your hands up! )_  
_The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)_  
_(Put your hands up! )_  
_(Put your hands up! )_  
_(Put your hands up! )_

_You got me watchin now (hey)_  
_Got my attention now (hey)_  
_Got everybody in the club wanting to know now_  
_I am a ladies man_  
_Come and be my lady and..._  
_We can ball, soo, ahhhhhh_  
_Bring ya body here let me switch up the atmosphere_  
_Take you up out of this club and in my new limo_  
_Fly you all around the world_  
_What you want baby girl_  
_Are you ready to go now!_

_You know I know how_  
_To make em stop and stare as I zone out_  
_The club can't even handle me right now_  
_Watchin you watchin me we go all out_  
_The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)_  
_(Put your hands up! )_  
_(Put your hands up! )_  
_(Put your hands up! )_  
_The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)_  
_(Put your hands up! )_  
_Lets celebrate now_  
_(Put your hands up! )_  
_You know who shut it down!_

The F4 members were now standing up and clapping their hands to the beat. I then motioned with my hand for Rima to come out. Her hood was covering her face like mine. The beat then changed.

_Dance Forever by Allstar Weekend_

_Baby get up_  
_Open your eyes now_  
_The world's waking up_  
_You'll realize we'll walk to the beat so suddenly_  
_while we make believe,_  
_that this will last forever_  
_We won't sleep till three in the morning_  
_This song speaks and it's saying the real thing_  
_It feels like we're living a dream_  
_But tonight we're gonna make this one right_

_We'll set the stage and let the records play_  
_On a Saturday and we can dance forever_  
_We'll burn the light that make the city sway_  
_When we set the stage_  
_We can dance forever_  
_Forever 3x_  
_And we can dance forever_  
_Forever 3x_  
_And we can dance forever_

_We're crazy enough to feel alive now_  
_You've got the stuff_  
_When we arrive we'll walk to the beat so suddenly_  
_And then you'll tell me that we could stay together_  
_We won't sleep till three in the morning_  
_This song speaks and it's saying the real thing_  
_It feels like we're living a dream_  
_But tonight we're gonna make this one right_

_We'll set the stage and let the records play_  
_On a Saturday and we can dance forever_  
_We'll burn the light that make the city sway_  
_When we set the stage_  
_We can dance forever_  
_Forever 3x_  
_And we can dance forever_  
_Forever 3x_

_Turn around_  
_Just move it with your feet on the ground_  
_You'll prove it when you hear the sound_  
_We'll both lose it_  
_Then we'll make the rounds to dance forever 2x_

_We'll set the stage and let the records play_  
_On a Saturday and we can dance forever_  
_We'll burn the light that make the city sway_  
_When we set the stage_  
_We can dance forever_  
_We'll set the stage and let the records play_  
_On a Saturday and we can dance forever_  
_We'll burn the light that make the city sway_  
_When we set the stage_  
_We can dance forever_  
_Forever 3x_  
_And we can dance forever_  
_Forever 3x_

Everybody was cheering at us now and was yelling 'Encore!' I smiled and we walked to the judges table.

"Your dancing was prefect and in sync. Good job." Kairi said.

"The most best dancing ever. You could even beat me. You're as great as the dancer Midori." Nagihiko smiled at me. "And your back-up dancer is just as good" Nagihiko looked at Rima and I could see she was blushing.

"That was totally awesome!" Kukai pumped his fist in the air. I giggled.

"I never understand why people like watching other people dance and now I know. I bet that with those dancing skills and your work on singing, than you can be a singer and dancer like me." Ikuto said. I just rolled my eyes. F4 then held up their numbers. I got all ten! Rima squealed and hugged me and we ran backstage. After the last remaining contestants danced, it was time for the winner. Everybody got up stage in a straight line.

"Saaya and your group please step forward." Kairi said. They did what they were told to do.

"Uma and Rami, please step forward." Nagihiko said. We stepped forward together.

"Naomi, please step forward." Ikuto read off his sheet of paper. The judges then continued until there were only 12 groups or people left on stage.

"You guys are moving forward." Kukai said. We sighed in relief. Everybody else left the stage, sighing and some crying. The judges then started again.

"Saaya, Uma, Naomi, Hachiro, Haru and Keiji you are moving forward." Nagihiko said. I smiled.

"Saaya, Uma and Keiji. You are moving forward." Kukai smiled his goofy smile. The others left the stage.

"Now there can only be one winner and the winner is…" Ikuto started, "Saaya!" Ikuto shouted. Suddenly the crowd booed.

"What about Uma?"

"Uma's better."

"Are you guys blind?"

Everybody was yelling that I should have won.

"Shut up already." Nagihiko shouted into the microphone. Everybody winced.

"The judges have decided." Nagihiko said. "The winner will now be crowned 'Dancing Star.' Then a small girl came out. I looked at her. Something seemed familiar about her. The little girl came up to Saaya with a crown and a bouquet of red roses. I saw Nagihiko whisper something into the girl's ear.

"She's not my sister." The girl said and then it hit me. It's Ami. But where's Nadeshiko.

"Ami!" I shouted out by mistake. Ami looked at me. I then looked at Nagihiko. I glared at him.

"Why is Ami with you?" I growled.

"Because I'm taking care of her." Nagihiko answered.

"More like you kidnapped her." I snapped back.

"Like I would kidnap an innocent child." Nagihiko said. I was angry now. He wasn't answering any of my questions.

"Let Ami go." I said. Nagihiko shook his head. I then lunged at him and got out my pocket knife for emergencies. I held it at his throat.

"Let my sister go." I threatened.

"Your Ami's sister?" Nagihiko asked, fear coming to his eyes. The other F4 members got up and started coming toward us but Nagihiko stopped them.

"Don't. This is my fight."

"Of course Ami's my sister. Now let her go before I kill you." I said.

"Onii-chan. Don't. He has been taking good care of me. Don't hurt him." Ami pleaded. I looked at her and sighed. I got up and walked to Ami.

"I'm going to come back for you okay Ami? Be a good girl. I'll get us money and then I'll run away from the cruel step-mother just like Cinderella. Remember?" I looked at Ami. She nodded her head.

"But before you come and get me, find your prince charming and marry him. Then go get me. Then it'll be like Cinderella." Ami said. I smiled under my hood. I kissed Ami's forehead and went to Rima. We then walked through the exit door. I took one last look at my younger sister, Ami and walked into the bright golden rays of the sun.


	8. Kidnapped and Her True Beauty

~Amu POV~

"Who does she think she is? Just because she's Ikuto's girlfriend doesn't mean she can bribe the judges. And I can't believe the judges fell for it!" Rima ranted on and on about the contest.

"Rima calm down. It's alright. There'll be more competitions in the future." I said.

"Yeah but the prize money won't be as big as that." Rima commented. I just sighed.

"Come on Rima. We'll be late." I nudged Rima.

"Who do you think Miss K is?" Rima brought up.

"Miss K?" I looked at Rima confused.

"Oh you didn't hear? It's all over the school. People are saying there's this girl who's pregnant in the school. Nobody knows her name but they call her Miss K." Rima explained.

"It's probably some stupid rumor." I commented. Rima shrugged her shoulders. I looked back up to see we were already at school.

"Come on Rima!" I yelled and we raced to our classroom. We arrived to find lots of people crowded around something. I grabbed Rima's hand again and pushed my way through. Everybody was staring at me in disgust. I got confused until we got to the chalkboard. Words in all colors of chalk were written over it. There were 'Slut', 'Who's the Daddy' and many others. On the corner of the board was a huge notice saying 'Miss K is really Hinamori Amu!' I fumed. I knew one person who would tell this lie. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I stormed out of the room. On my way, people sneered at me. I just ignored them. I got to the stupid F4 lounge and kicked down the door to be greeted by Saaya and Tsukiyomi making out while the others looked at them in disgust. Ikuto looked up to see me.

"You could have opened the door. It's not locked." Ikuto pointed out. I grinded my teeth.

"I know you were the one who spend the stupid rumor." I said. Ikuto smirked.

"Why do you hate people so much?" I asked, glaring at the person before me. Ikuto gave me no answer. My level of hate and frustration was climbing higher. I was still waiting when I reached my climax. If this was a cartoon show then you would have seen steam coming out of my ears. I dug into my pockets and brought out rags that I used for cleaning the house. I then flung it at Ikuto. Ikuto seemed to be surprise for he made no move to duck the on coming object. The rags hit him flat on the face. Ikuto then picked up the rags from his face. On he's face was dirt and mud. Oh did I mention that the rags were used to clean the parkway?

"And guess what. You think you can break me but I'm stronger than that. You're a low-life jerk!" I yelled and I came up to Tsukiyomi and punched him. I then stormed out of the room, hating to be even near the stupid jerk. I then started to walk faster, realizing that class was soon starting. I got to the classroom to find Rima in her seat and the blackboard erased of the nasty words. I hurried to my seat but not before Saaya tripped me. I just hanged my head and got up to my seat. The teacher came in a second later and started reading off the attendant.

~After School~

I let out my breath. School was finally over. I was glad. At lunch time everybody was staring at me like a freak. Guess rumors spread fast. Well I was walking home which was about 6 miles away while my step-sisters got a ride from Miss Bitch and Rima had to go home with her parents. Of course we arranged to meet later in the center of town at 6 today. Back to me. I was at the school gates by now when suddenly men in black appeared in fount of me. I took a step back.

"Who are you?" I asked, slowly taking a step back. Every time I got back a step the men took a step forward.

"You do not need to know who we are. Our master asked us to bring you to him. Please cooperate and come with us." One of the men said.

"Umm I'm not that stupid. You think I'll follow someone without knowing who they are." I said.

"I guess we'll have to go to plan B." One of them said.

"Plan B?" I looked at them confused. They suddenly lunged at me. I leaped back and started running.

"Ran chara change." I said. Small pink wings then appeared at the heel of my shoes. I heard Ran say "Hop, Step, Jump" in my head and next thing I knew, I was in the air. I then got back down and started running.

~10 minutes later~

I sighed as I landed down behind a bush. I undid the chara change and couched down. I figured the men were gone by now. I wait for about another minute and finally got out of the bushes. Suddenly I was ambushed. The men pushed me inside a limo. They then held a rag up at my nose and mouth. My vision started to get fuzzy. As the blackness started to consume me, I whispered a small "I'm sorry mother." Darkness then swallowed me up.

~Somewhere Amu POV~

I regained conscious but I could not open my eyes. I heard the sound of footsteps. Lots of them. They were light footsteps, although the steps were fast. I could make out the sound of a female voice. I figured out that there were probably lots of girls around me. Suddenly I felt a tug at my hoodie. Someone was going to take off my clothes! I instantly snap my eyes open. I was right. There were girls around me. One of them were lifting up my hoodie. I then slammed my hand down. Thank god I had a dress under. **(The dress is Something Amu made in the sewing club)**

"Where am I?" I asked the nearest girl. She didn't answer. I sighed and got up. I looked around. The place was like a make up studio. I noticed the door and walked through it. I then pull the hood back up to hide my face. I then walked around, trying to find an exit. I then stumbled into what looked like the living room. I then saw Tsukiyomi. He turned around and looked at me.

"I thought I told my servants to change your clothes." Ikuto said.

"Wait. This is you're home?" I asked.

"Duh." Ikuto answered.

"Why am I here?" I crossed my arms.

"Because I thought you would like a little make up on yourself. Maybe a little new hair do, make up and a nice new dress would suit you. All of this for something of your's." Ikuto said. I nodded my head for him to go on.

"See you have something that I want. Of course the item has no value with you but with me it has a lot of value. Maybe I can also split the profit." Ikuto continued. "The item I want is… the Humpty Lock." Ikuto finished. I glared at him.

"You think money can buy everything in the world? Well guess what. You're never going to get this lock. And this locket had more value then you will every make! And I don't want any of your money or jewels." I yelled.

"Well what do you do you want?" Ikuto stared at me.

"You wanna know what I want. I want happiness but you can't buy happiness nor can you give make me happy. Why? Because my whole freakin life is filled of hate and unhappiness." And with that I turned around and walked out of the door. I then wandered around the house or mansion until I found the exit. I then walked out the door, making sure to slam the door. I then walked off the property and looked around. I never had been to this part of the town. I sighed as I walked around. About an hour later I realized that I was lost. Suddenly a car drove past me, driving over a huge mud puddle. Mud and water splashed over me. Thank god I had my hood over my face but now my pants and hoodie was soaked and soon the water will seek through the fabric to my dress. I sighed as I took off my hoodie and pants. A summer dress with blue flowers was underneath. I then got a bag that I kept in case out of my hoodie pocket and stuffed the mud soak clothes into the bag. I then aimlessly walked around again. Finally I reached a sigh that I was familiar with. I then followed it and soon I found myself in the center of town. I then spotted Rima. I ran to her.

"Hey Rima."

~Rima POV~

I looked to my left and right. Where was Amu? She's half an hour late! Suddenly a girl ran up to me.

"Hey Rima." The girl said. I stared at her. She was so beautiful that she could have been a model. The girl had bubble pink hair and golden eyes and pale skin but that's where it ended. All over her legs and arms and face were bruises, cuts and scars. She looked so fragile that one touch could break her.

"Um who are you?" I asked the girl like she was a 5 year old and I was an adult, eyeing her. **(Rima never seen Amu's face)**

"Rima I'm not that old." The girl said. I still stared at her. The girl sighed.

"You don't know who I am, do you Ri-chan?" The girl said. I recognized the nickname. Only Amu called me that.

"Amu?" I asked, making sure that the girl was really Amu.

"Duh." The girl said. I then hugged her.

"Where were you? Why were you late? Why are there scars all over your body?" I said in a rush.

"Woah Rima. Slow down. I was at Ikuto's house because he kidnapped me and I was late because I had no idea where I was when I walked out of the house. And Rima are you that forgetful? Remember the story that I told you? About my step-family?" Amu said.

"Ohh." I remembered now.

"Well come on. We got to go to all the stores before they close!" Amu said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me around the stores. I smiled. I was so lucky to have a friend that really likes me.

**So sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I been reading and watching a new anime and then there was a huge heat wave for a few days. I'll try and update sooner and for while you're waiting for the next chapter, read some of my other stories! Thank you and review!**


	9. Trapped With My Natural Enemy

**Sorry I didn't update for so long. I'll try to update faster but it's not guarantee because I also have school starting soon. Well here's chapter 9!**

~Amu POV~

"Get away from us you freak show." Saaya said, looking at me in disgust.

"Said the girl who's a freak." I shot back. I then turned on my heel and walked away. It was Monday and Rima was away from school because she caught the flu. Now I was living a day in hell without my best friend. The bell then rang for lunch. I entered the cafeteria and looked around for a table. As soon as I stepped foot through the arc everybody spread around their table; leaving spaces between them but not large enough for me to sit down. I sighed and went to the only table available which was right next to the trash can. I sat down and started eating my small bowl of salad. A few minutes later a group of girls came to the trash can and threw their empty cans of soda at me.

"Opps I missed. I'm sorry but you look so much like a trash can." A blond girl said; not at all sorry. I just picked the cans off me and threw at all in the trash can with one throw and went back to eating. The girls walked away back to their tables. Suddenly Ikuto appeared in fount of me. My left eye twitched.

"What do you want now?" I asked, hoping he would go away.

"Central Park, 4:00, tomorrow, you and me." Ikuto said in a rush and walked away. I sat there frozen, staring at Ikuto's retreating figure; my mind blank.

'Did Ikuto just ask me on a date?' I shook the thought away. That would never happen. The world would end and pigs would fly before that would happen. Ikuto probably set a trap there and asked me to come. But I couldn't help but wonder if Ikuto really wanted me to go on a date with him.

The bell then rang, signaling the end of lunch. I got up and threw away what was left of my lunch and went to class.

~The next day~

"That would be 50,000 yen." The cashier said. I handed her the money and got the 2 dresses that my step-sisters ordered me to go get. I grabbed the bag and walked out the door of the 5 star boutiques. I wonder if carrying 10 bags of dresses heavier than a stack of 10 chapter books were called labour. It was about 7:00 now and rain was pouring heavily onto the streets of Tokyo. My mind then drifted to Ikuto. It was 3 hours after the time Ikuto wanted me to meet him and it was pouring. No one in their right mind would still be outside waiting. I then started walking back home but my body refused. I turned the other way and started walking toward the park. I got there and looked around. There was no one at the park. I was about to leave when I spotted a bit of blue at the park bench. I walked slowly over. I looked over the bench and found a drenched sleeping Ikuto. I giggled softly. Ikuto looked so cute when he's sleeping. Wait! What am I thinking? I shook my head, clearing away the image and thought and shook Ikuto on the shoulder. He just laid there sleeping. I shook him harder and he woke up. He looked around and noticed me.

"You're late." He simply said.

"Why are you still here? I'm 3 hours late and it's raining." I asked.

"I was waiting for you." Ikuto answered.

"I swear to god that you're insane." I sighed. "Get up. Let me get you some hot chocolate." I said. Ikuto stood up and followed me. I lead him to my favorite hot chocolate place. It was a sold in a cart and was inside a soon to be mall. The coffee and hot chocolate cart was the only store in the building before other stores settled in.

I opened the door to the building and took Ikuto up the stairs. I looked around for the cart. I then took Ikuto into a small section of what would be the corner of the mall's resting place. It was like a room with glass all around it and the only way in was by the entrance.

I looked around. The cart should be here. It was Sean's favorite place to sell coffee. I walked inside and suddenly the door closed behind me. I heard the click of a lock and realized the janitor just locked the door. I sighed. I knew that banging on the door would not help; the janitor is almost deaf. I would just have to wait till morning to get out.

I looked behind me to see Ikuto resting at a bench. He then started coughing and sneezing. I sighed and put the 10 bags down. I then got one of my own bags and reached inside. I pulled out a small blanket and put it over Ikuto. Soon after Ikuto stopped coughing and sneezing. I sat down next to him and stared out to the night sky through the glass window.

"Hey Amu?" I turned toward Ikuto.

"Yeah?" I looked at him suspicious.

"What do you want for that locket you have?" Ikuto asked. I sighed.

"I told you. All I want is happiness." I answered. I then notice Ikuto had a confused face on.

"Omg! You don't know what happiness is, do you?" I shouted. "Well you are an idiot." I mumbled under my breath.

"Hey!" Ikuto heard and glared at me. I looked down and my fingers played with the Humpty Lock.

"You know why I keep this locket with me at all times?" I looked at Ikuto. He looked at me confused.

"Because this was my mother's locket. She gave it to me right before she died." I said. Ikuto looked at me with sympathy. "I was so sad at that time but I knew I had to move on. My father was rich had already moved on by that time and was always looking for a new wife. He then married my step-mother. Then he died. My only living relative right now is my sister. All I ever wanted was someone who made me happy and loved me. I thought my step-mother would do that but as soon as my father died she hated me and worked me to the brisk of death. I then knew that she only wanted my father's money. She took away all my things except for this locket and my father's hoodie. That's why I'm poor. My step-sister got into Seiyo because of my father's money while I had to get a solar ship." I said. What is wrong with me! Why can't I stop talking? I'm not supposed to tell him this. It'll make me sound weak. But I couldn't stop. Some how being near Ikuto made me feel safe. What am I thinking? Get that out of your head!

"I feel the same way." Ikuto said. My head shot up. I looked at him, wondering if he was messing with me.

"My father left my family when I was about 3. After that my mom married my step-father. Then she died because of sickness. After that I hated my step-father. My only living relative was my sister." Ikuto said.

"I know." I remembered the story Ikuto told me years ago.

"What you mean? Did I tell you this story before?" Ikuto looked at me.

"I mean I know what it feels like." I covered up my mistake. After a few minutes of silence I slowly drifted off to sleep.

~Ikuto POV~

Now's my chance. Just slip the locket off her neck and I got it. But I couldn't shake off the feeling of sympathy for her. I decided not to take it. Suddenly Amu snuggled closer to me. I blushed a bit. I then wrapped my arms around her and I fell asleep.


	10. Dance at the Ball

~Normal POV~

"Can Saaya be more of a slut?" Rima said in disgust. Amu and Rima were on the field bench, watching the cheerleading squad practice. Just yesterday Saaya changed the uniform. Now every cheerleader was wear a blue and white skirt that was super short and their shirt were tight and showed their bellies. But that's not all. Saaya, who was the head cheerleader, changed her uniform by adding gold glitter on it. She said people have to no who's the head cheerleader just like singers have an outfit different from the backup singers. And then there are the high heels. Yep, Saaya also added high heels to the new uniform. Now the girls looked taller and walked funnier.

"I told you to do a triple backward cartwheel. You only did two." Saaya screeched.

"I'm sorry Saaya-sama but I can only do two. I can't go up to three." A girl with brown hair said. Saaya let out a frustrated sigh. Saaya then told them to do it over. Rima and Amu then looked over to the football team. They were practicing for the big game on Saturday. Kukai was the football captain so everybody was cheering for him to win. Yep the whole school came to watch the practice. Suddenly a screech came up again.

"Wait here Rima. I'm going to go end the girl's misery." Amu said as she got up.

"Okay." Rima replied. She was watching Nagihiko over by the fields. Amu went down to the fields and walked toward the cheerleading squad. There was the brown hair girl crying on the grass and one of her cheeks was red.

"Hey Saaya. I thought the head cheerleader is supposed to encourage girls to cheer and do their best; not slap them because they can't do one stupid move. I mean if she can't do it then change the routine." Amu said. Saaya glared at Amu.

"Don't interrupt cheerleading practice with your ugliness." Saaya said.

"Hey Saaya. Why do you tell her to do it? I mean can't the head cheerleader do it if someone can't? Unless you can't do it." Amu said. Saaya glared at Amu harder.

"Of course I can do it." Saaya answered.

"Then do it." Amu said. Amu notice that everybody had gone quiet and was listening to our conversation. Even the football team stopped. Even F4 was listening to Amu and Saaya. Saaya then tried to do three backward cartwheels. She lost her balance at the first cartwheel and fell on her butt. Amu chuckled.

"Why don't you do it then? And you have to be wearing high heels." Saaya challenged.

"Sure. Hand me a pair." Amu asked. A girl came up and hand me her high heels. Amu put them on and then went backwards. Amu could see the world spinning before her. She landed perfectly on the ground. The crowd cheered. Amu then took the heels off and went to the girl.

"Hey you know you can quit when ever you want to. You don't have to listen to this bitch." Amu said. The girl stopped crying and looked up. I smiled weakly and stood up. She then went to Saaya and said,

"I quit." She then walked away. Soon some girls followed her. Saaya glared at Amu.

"You bitch. I just lost some of my best girls. Now I'm stuck with amateurs." Saaya screeched.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know they were your slaves." Amu said. Saaya then raised her hand and brought it down. Amu cringed, waiting for the impact but it never came. Amu opened my eyes to see a hand at Saaya s' wrist; stopping her from slapping me. Amu looked up to see Ikuto.

"Don't you slap her." Ikuto said coldly. Tears formed in Saaya's eyes. Ikuto let go and Saaya ran away.

"Thanks." Amu whispered. Ikuto just walked back to his place and soon the football team was practicing again.

~The next day Amu POV~

"Amu guess what?" Rima yelled to me. People started to stare at Rima. I was picking up dresses and clothes for my step-sisters again. Rima ran up to me and waved a card in my face.

"The school's inviting all students to this cruise and then after you get to go to this ball." Rima said in a hurry.

"Whoa Rima calm down. I can't go anywhere for this week, remember? I got too many chores." Rima frowned in disappointment. Suddenly Rima brighten up like a light bulb.

"I know. I have this cousin and she's really good at doing chores. Maybe I can call her to come over." Rima said.

"I don't know." I said. Rima then started to cry.

"Please Amu." I sighed.

"Fine." As soon as those words came out, Rima stopped crying. She got out her cell phone and started dialing. Rima then started to talk really fast. 10 seconds later she snapped the phone shut and said,

"She's coming." I sighed, thinking about what I got myself into.

~The next night~

"I also want you to clean my room." My step-sister finished her list of things. I just nodded my head. My step-sisters were going to go to the party too and were all dress up like dolls. They then walked out with my step-mother. I waited until my step-mother locked the door and then the limo left the driveway. Soon another car came and out stepped Rima and a 14 year old girl with carrot red hair tied into two short ponytails and was sucking on a lollipop. I opened the door.

"Hey Rima." I greeted Rima.

"Hey Amu. This is Yaya, my cousin." Rima introduced me to her cousin. I said hello and let them inside.

"Okay Yaya do your stuff." Rima said. Suddenly Yaya was gone and upstairs I could hear things being places back to where they belong. After a few minutes Yaya came back.

"All done." Yaya said.

"Whoa how you do that?" I asked, looking at Yaya in disbelieve.

"Yaya eats a lot of sweets so she gets sugar rushes 24/7." Rima explained. I nodded my head.

"So my chores are done but what about the ball. It's starting soon and we don't have dresses." I asked.

"I already have that done." Rima said and she pulled out three dresses.

"Why are there three dresses?" I asked.

"Because Yaya is coming too." Yaya said.

"Okay." I said and I took one of the dresses. I then changed in my room. When I got back down Rima and Yaya were already in their dresses. Rima's dress was a strapless red cocktail dress and Yaya's dress was a black and white polka dot tube dress and they both had masks on. **(Picture on Profile)** Rima handed me a mask too. It was half the color gold and half purple. **(Picture on Profile)**

"Wow this is nice but why do we have to wear masks." I asked.

"Because the ball is also a costume party. And that mask is made out of real gold." Rima answered. I widened my eyes and dropped it but before it could land on the floor, I caught it. I let out a breath of relief and put the mask on. Before we left I looked at myself in a mirror. The mask went so well with golden dress I had on. **(Also Picture on Profile)** I then fixed a bit of my hair and went with my friends. We got into the car and drove to the ball. The gates were about to close when we ran to the guards and Rima showed them the invitation. The guards let us through and we went inside. Everybody there had a mask on and was talking or dancing.

"Well you have fun Amu. We'll be looking around." Rima started to drag Yaya with her as I turned around. I walked over to the food table and started finding some food. After I ate a cream puff I started walking toward the dance floor. I then bumped into someone. I looked up to see sapphire eyes.

~With Saaya~

"Okay everybody look for Ikuto. He has to be here." Saaya ordered. Saaya was wearing a purple night club dress and had a purple mask on. She was trying to find Ikuto.

~With Rima and Yaya~

"Rima let me go. I wanted to talk to Amu." Yaya struggled but Rima didn't loosen her grip.

"No Amu needs to have some fun for once and we will not ruin it. Besides you can go find some boy here and dance with him." Rima said.

"No. I won't find a boy. Every boy says I'm childish." Yaya complained. Suddenly a boy with green hair came up to Yaya.

"Hi. My name is Kairi. Would you like to dance?" He asked. Yaya giggled softly and nodded her head. She took the guy's hand and they walked off. Rima looked around. Mostly every boy was with a girl.

"Hello. Are you lost?" A guy asked. Rima looked at him. He had long purple hair and was wearing a black tux.

"Of course not. Are you?" Rima asked him. He chuckled.

"No I'm not but thanks for asking. I'm just looking for someone to dance with. Care to join me?" He asked.

"I only dance with guys who can really dance." Rima said.

"Oh I can dance alright." He said and then showed her a couple of his moves.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Rima asked. He just smirked.

~With Amu Ikuto POV~

I stared at the girl in fount of me. I couldn't take my gaze off her eyes. She was so beautiful. I mean I dated a lot of hot girls but she was beyond hot.

"Umm sorry. Do you want to dance with me?" I asked her. She nodded weakly. I took her hands and we went to the dance floor.

"Umm wait, let me put in a song." She said and ran off. She then came back and the music started.

_Masquerade by Ashley Tisdale_

**(Play the song. It does with the scene so much)**

_Hip shaker, dream maker, heartbreaker, earth Quaker_  
_I can be anything that you want me to_  
_Coin spender, mind bender, jetsetter, go getter_  
_I'm changing my getup for anything you choose_

Everybody stopped dancing and was watching us dance.

_I don't mind trying on someone else_  
_I won't mind seeing just how it felt_  
_I might like changing my disguise_  
_to make you happy_

Her moves were perfectly in sync. Our moves fitted perfectly with the music like a jigsaw puzzle.

_Here's my formal invitation_  
_you and me go masquerading_  
_Lose ourselves in this charade and_  
_is this love we're imitating?_  
_Do we want what we've got?_  
_If not, I say "So what!"_  
_Here's my formal invitation_

"There's Ikuto! Wait why is he dancing with another girl? No I'm supposed to dance with him!" Saaya screamed.

_La la la la, you can be me my_  
_Schoolteacher, mind reader, dream weaver, just be the_  
_One I can count on to play that with me_  
_Hot waiter, cool skater, trail blazer, pulse raiser_  
_Naughty or nice whatever you want to be_

I couldn't stop looking at her. She was so perfect. It was like it was meant to be.

_You wanna try on someone else_  
_you might like seeing how it felt_  
_do you mind changing your disguise?_  
_If it makes me happy_

I lifted her into the air. She landed back on the ground perfectly. Somehow she reminded me of someone I know.

_Here's my formal invitation_  
_you and me go masquerading_  
_Lose ourselves in this charade and_  
_is this love we're imitating?_  
_Do we want what we've got?_  
_If not, I say "So what!"_  
_Here's my formal invitation_  
_Let's go, let's go masquerading_

I couldn't stop thinking about where I seen her before. Suddenly the music slowed and so did we. Everybody was watching us now, waiting for the new move we did.

_We'll make it fun when it's over and done_  
_I still want you to see the real me_  
_No more disguises, let true love decide_  
_If we should be together_

I smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. She shook her head like she didn't want me to see her face.

_Here's my formal invitation_  
_you and me go masquerading_  
_Lose ourselves in this charade and_  
_is this love we're imitating?_  
_Do we want what we've got?_  
_If not, I say "So what!"_  
_Here's my formal invitation_  
_Let's go, let's go masquerading_

The song was almost ending. I twirled her and let go. She spun around but before she almost stopped…

_La la la la la la la la_  
_La la la la la la la la_

Crash! "That's what you get for stealing my boyfriend." Saaya's annoying voice rang out across the room. There the girl was on the floor and around her were marbles. I ran over and helped her onto her feet.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded her head. Suddenly the midnight bell rang. She gasped and started to run away.

"Wait!" I followed her. Suddenly two other girls followed her. The two girls went ahead into their car and started the engine. I ran faster and grabbed the girl wrist.

"Wait. Please tell me your name." I pleaded her. She looked at me with her golden eyes.

"My name is Uma." She said. And then it hit me. She was the dancer from the competition. She then turned around and ran away. I stared after her. I watched as the car drove away. I then looked down to see an Ipod. I picked it up.

_I'm going to find you Uma._


	11. Break up and Quiet

Hey lots of reviewers have been saying that the last chapter was just like the movie "Another Cinderella Story" and I checked the movie out and watched it. I noticed that the scene at the ball is just like the last chapter when I remembered the movie. I watched Another Cinderella Story just last year and I forgot about it. Some how I just wrote the chapter just likes Another Cinderella Story. So now I'm changing the base. It's going to be another Cinderella story now so here's the next chapter. Review!

~Normal POV~

"Where the hell is it?" Amu looked around for her Ipod.

"What are you looking for?" Rima asked, watching in amusement as her best friend threw her step-sister's dresses around the room.

"The Ipod you gave me." Amu answered under a heap of dresses.

"Why? I can just get you a new one." Rima said, watching as Amu tried to come out from the pile of fabric.

"Because that was my first gift given by a high school girl." Amu replied. "I swear I had it last night at the ball."

"You don't need to make a big deal out of it. It's just an Ipod." Rima said. Amu just continued to look for her Ipod.

"Amu, why don't we search for it after school? At this rate, we'll be late." Rima nudged Amu's shoulder. Amu sighed and got up. They got their backpacks and textbooks and started running to school. They pushed the door open and ran to their seats a second before the bell rang. The teacher walked in and started the attendant when the announcement came on.

"Umm Hello this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Ikuto said through the speakers. The girls in Amu's class started squealing. Amu just rolled her eyes.

"Last night at the ball, I danced with an amazing girl." Ikuto continued. Instantly Amu shot her head up and listened.

"Before I could ask her who she was, she left. I only know that she left her Ipod and that her name was Uma from the dance competition. I asked a world search for her name and it turns out that there is no one named Uma in the world. So all I have now is her Ipod and that she is somewhere in this school. So for the next few days, any girl can come up to me and tell me the top 5 songs played on this Ipod and if you're my girl then please tell me." Ikuto finished and the speakers went off. Suddenly all the girl except for Amu and Rima started squealing and writing down possible songs. Amu just went back to studying and writing down notes.

~Lunch Time~

"So dude did you find your girl yet?" Nagihiko asked.

"Nope, no one at all." Ikuto sighed.

"How come you're so set on finding this girl?" Nagihiko looked at his best friend.

"I don't know. It's like she's the most beautiful girl in the world and I just can't stop thinking about her."

"You don't even know her name and you didn't even see her face. Everyone was wearing a mask."

"Says you. You said you met someone last night at the ball and now you can't wait to find her again." Ikuto shot back. "Even Kairi didn't know who he danced with last night. Only Kukai knew he danced with Utau."

"Well good luck on finding her." Nagihiko patted Ikuto back and ran off. Ikuto then went to Kukai and Kairi and sat down next to them.

"Hey you find her yet?" Kukai asked. Ikuto shook his head. "Well you're bound to find her tomorrow. Don't give your hopes up yet." Suddenly Saaya ran up to Ikuto.

"How could you Ikuto! Last night you were supposed to dance with me but instead you dance with that slut. And now you're all trying to find her. What about me? I thought I was your girlfriend." Saaya started to form tears in her eyes.

Ikuto bit his lower lip. He was meaning to talk to her.

"Saaya we had a thing but now I'm not feeling it." Ikuto told Saaya. Saaya instantly ran away, crying. (Finally he broke up with that slut. BTW she's fake crying)

"Well I'm going to go see their answer. She has to be in this school." Ikuto said as he got up. Kukai just nodded his head and Kairi keep on reading his book on animals.

~After school Amu POV~

After the bell rang, I ran through the school gates and started toward the forest. Today was my day off because Mizuki and Aiko were shopping with Saaya to cheer her up. I ran across the trails that no one would even notice. I knew every hole, rock and tree in this forest. Whenever I was in the forest, it would be like the trees were greeting me by softly swaying even when there was no breeze. I ran to the sakura tree. It appeared in fount of me as I burst through the bushes of blackberries. I smiled at the tree. It was broken in the middle and was half a crack through the whole tree and was dead after a huge storm but I still loved it. Over the years, many flowers of all colors and size grew around the tree. It was like a meadow in the middle of the dark forest. I walked up to the tree and touched the bark. Life and energy surged through the bark to my fingers like it was still alive. I smiled and sat down underneath it. I got out my song sheet and started finishing one of my songs. I wrote this song when Ikuto left and I still waited for him. I forgot all about it till now and decided to finish it. I got my pencil and my notebook and looked around for inspiration. I looked at all the flowers and the quietness and suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks. I started writing fast before I forget it. Finally it was done. I didn't have music but I still wanted to sing my finish masterpiece.

PLAY THE MUSIC! IT'S SO AWESOME!

Quiet by Lights (do not own)

I'm not yours, and you're not mine

But we can sit and pass the time

No fighting wars, no ringing chimes

Were just feeling fine

This is where were supposed to be

Sitting by a broken tree

No tragedy, no poetry

Just staring at the sky

I could wait a thousand hours

Stay the same in sun and showers

Pick apart a hundred flowers

Just to be quiet

Tell me when you feel ready

I'm the one, there's not too many

Hold my hand to keep me steady

Just to be quiet

With you…

With you…

With you…

I like it here beside you dear

You're even more than you appear

And in the clouds my head is clear

Every time you say hello

So here's my heart, and here's my mouth

And I can't help if things come out

Cause there are words I want to shout

But maybe I'll stay low

I could wait a thousand hours

Stay the same in sun and showers

Pick apart a hundred flowers

Just to be quiet

Tell me when you feel ready

I'm the one, there's not too many

Hold my hand to keep me steady

Just to be quiet

With you…

I could wait a thousand hours

Stay the same in sun and showers

Pick apart a hundred flowers

Just to be quiet

Tell me when you feel ready

I'm the one, there's not too many

Hold my hand to keep me steady

Just to be quiet

With you…

With you…

With you…

I'm not yours, and you're not mine

But we can sit and pass the time

With you…

I'm not yours, and you're not mine

But we can sit and pass the time

With you…

"That's a nice song you're singing."

"Ahhh!" I instantly fell down and I backed away from the tree.

"It's just me." I looked up to see… Ikuto. I frowned.

"Oh it's you." I said but I couldn't slow down my pounding heart. One because he scared the shit out of me, two because he heard me singing, and three because he scared the shit out of me.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked, He then jumped down from the branch and landed perfectly on the ground. He came to me and offered me his hand. I pushed it away and got up.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sitting by my favorite tree as I write and sing a song." I said and picked up my things.

"Well that's weird because me and my sister are the only one who knows this place." Ikuto said.

"Well now you're not the only one." I said. I stuffed my items into my backpack and starting leaving.

"Wait, where are you going? Just because I'm here doesn't mean you have to leave." Ikuto called out.

"I'm going home and wouldn't it be weird if the most popular guy in school sit beside the loser in a place only they know?" I said as I turned around to look at him.

"Well at least stay. I want to hear more of your songs." Ikuto said. I shook my head and started to walk away again.

"Come on. I'll give you 1,000 yen if you sing me a song." Ikuto said. I turned around sharply.

"You think money can buy everything. Well it can't so just shut up and leave me alone." I glared at him.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Ikuto asked. I ignored him and keep on walking away. As I walked away I answered in my head his question.

_Because you broke your promise_


	12. The date and 'Her'

Sorry I'm been not updating fast enough. I'll try as hard as I can to finish homework in school and then work on this story. I already have different thoughts about the future chapters but if I don't get the base done then I don't think this is going to be finished. I'm really sorry. Please review. I'll update every few days. Maybe 2-3 times a week. I can't keep my promise on some days but I'll try my best. School gives out too much homework.

~Normal POV~

"Utau!" Kukai shouted after the blond girl sitting near Saaya and the wannabes. Utau snapped her head up and looked around for Kukai. Her eyes landed on the brown hair boy and she got up. She dusted off dirt from her clothes and walked toward Kukai.

"Yeah?" Utau looked at Kukai, wanting to know why Kukai called her over to waste her time.

"Well I wanna say that you looked nice at the ball." Kukai blushed. That was not what he wanted to say to Utau.

"Okay." Utau sigh as she walked away, as if she wanted Kukai to say more.

"Wait!" Kukai said. Utau turned around really fast, like she was eager that Kukai was talking to her more. Kukai blushed harder and started to sway.

"I'm waiting." Utau crossed her arms across her chest, trying to look like she didn't care about what Kukai said.

"Well…" Kukai started. "Will you go out with me?" Kukai blurted out. Utau blush a slight pink.

"Yes!" Utau squealed. She then noticed she sounded too eager and regaining her composure she said, "I'll have to think about it."

Kukai grinned and ran away. Utau watched Kukai retreating figure and when he was out of sight, Utau walked back to Saaya.

"Why did you leave? You know that I was talking about something important. Don't ever leave like that again. You have to ask me first." Saaya exclaim. Utau just scowled and sat down.

~After school~

"Hey Utau!" Kukai shouted across the crowd of people going home. Utau turned around and waved Kukai over. Kukai pushed through the crowd of people and went to Utau's side.

"So what's your answer?" Kukai asked. Utau blushed at the thought.

"Well I checked my schedule and I'm free on Friday." Utau lied. Instead she cleared out all of her schedule for this week to go with Kukai.

"That's good. I was thinking about going on Friday too." Kukai uttered. Utau just smiled.

~On Friday ~

"Hey Ikuto what do you think of this dress?" Utau asked, standing in Ikuto's room.

"Oh that's the one." Ikuto said while looking at the screen of the laptop.

"You're not even looking!" Utau shouted at her brother.

"Utau you brought a ton of new dresses and tried on every one of them. Just wear one." Ikuto said.

"You're no help at all." Utau pouted.

"Of course I'm no help. I'm a dude. You're a girl. Just call one of your friends over and she'll help you." Ikuto replied.

"Well I need your opinion too. You're Kukai's best friend. I don't want to wear a dress that is the color Kukai hates." Utau said.

"Just don't wear black. Kukai likes bright colors." Ikuto said, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"If only 'she' was here." Utau whispered. Ikuto caught Utau's whisper and he turned around sharply.

(This part is a huge hint!) "Don't you dare mention her again. She had no business with us and she doesn't deserve to be talked about in this house." Ikuto shouted at his younger sister, anger, loneliest and sadness flashing across his eyes. Utau cringed at the tone of Ikuto but defended her friend.

"You can't just erase her from your life! I don't know what she did to you but why can't you just forgive her. She was our first friend and we were her first friend too." Utau yelled. Utau shook her head at him and stormed back to her room, making sure to slam the door. She sat down on her bed.

'What happened with you Ikuto? What did she do to you?' Utau sighed and got up to change her clothes again.

~Utau's POV~

Finally I found the perfect dress! I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a yellow tube dress with black heels and a black purse. I curled my hair and applied a very light pink lipstick and black mascara. I smiled at myself and went downstairs. As I passed Ikuto's room, I noticed the door was closed. I walked down the stairs and turned on the TV. A few minutes later, Kukai came over. I looked at him. He was blushing a bit. I giggled. Kukai was wearing a tux that was a bit too big for him. I stared at him. He followed where I was looking at.

"Um this is my brother's." Kukai answered. I just nodded my head and stepped outside. I locked the door behind me and we got into Kukai's silver car. I closed the door and put my seatbelt on. Kukai went the other way and got in too. He closed the door beside him and turned on the engine.

"So where are we going?" I asked. Kukai never told me where we were going.

"We are going to 'Golden Swan.' Kukai answered. I spat out the water I was drinking out the window.

"Golden Swan? That's like a 5 star restaurant. Do you even have the money for that?" I looked at Kukai as if he was crazy. Kukai just grinned like an idiot.

~At the restaurant~

"Whoa…" I looked around at the place. Even though I was also rich, I could never go to a place like this. Every table was covered with high quality white cloth. The chairs were made out of the pure wood and the seats were stuffed with sheep wool and rose petals. The dishes were so delicious that they even sparkled. Kukai walked me over to someone behind a desk.

"Table for Kukai Soma and Utau Hoshina." Kukai said to the person.

"Right this way." The person led them to an empty table. Kukai and me sat down and started reading the menu. Soon after a waiter came and asked what they wanted. Kukai ordered for me and our order was delivered soon after.

"Wow they are fast." I said before I grabbed a spoon and fork and started digging into my dish. Soon we were done.

"So how are you going to pay for this?" I asked Kukai. Kukai smirked.

"Like this." I stared at Kukai, wondering what he was talking about. Suddenly Kukai started talking like really loudly.

"Hey Utau, let's go get a motel later. We'll share the same bed and do some 'stuff.' I blush a hard red while people from other tables looked at them in disgust. A waiter then came up to them.

"I'm sorry but I'm hearing complaints about you two. May I ask you to leave?" He said.

"Oh no need. We were just leaving." Kukai then got up and dragging me, we went outside.

"You didn't have to say that. I think Ikuto's rubbing his pervertedness on you." I said.

"Well at least we didn't have to pay." Kukai said. I just rolled her eyes. Me and Kukai then started walking around town, thinking about what to do next. Suddenly I slipped on a mud puddle. Kukai tried to catch me but also fell into the mud puddle. I got up and looked at Kukai. He was covered with mud. I laughed.

"Oh yeah. Well look at you. You just turned into the mud princess." Kukai said as he got up too. I looked down at myself. He was right. I was covered with mud too with bits of mud in my hair and face. I groaned. This dress cost so much. Kukai just laughed and soon I joined in. Finally we stopped and we continued walking around. Soon the mud was dry.

"I'm cold." I complained to Kukai.

'Well then come on. Let's go to a ramen shop." I perked up at the word ramen. I started running off toward the nearest ramen shop.

"Hey wait up!" Kukai shouted behind me. Soon I got to the ramen shop and walked in. Kukai entered a bit after me and sat down.

"One super size bowl of ramen, spicy, no vegetables and extra pork." We yelled at the same time. I blushed a bit. Soon we got our bowl of ramen and I started eating really fast.

"Whoa who knew you had such a huge stomach. I mean you just ate dinner and now you're eating a super size bowl of ramen?" Kukai started at me.

"Are you calling me fat?" I glared at my date.

"No." Kukai answered.

"You are calling me fat!" I said.

"No I'm just saying you eat a lot."

"Says the guy who's also eating a lot" I said.

"I don't eat a lot." Kukai argued.

"So you're saying you're skinny and don't like eating?"

"Stop twisting my words."

"That's what you get for calling me fat!"

"I never called you fat."

"Yeah you did"

"No"

"Yeah"

"No"

"Yeah"

"No"

"Yeah"

The waiter behind the table butted in. "Whoa if you guys wa-"

"I'm a girl." I glared at the man.

"Okay you people want to know who's right, why don't you try the huge super bowl of ramen? The winner gets a week full of free ramen and the loser will be called fat." He said. I glared at Kukai and said "Deal" The man disappeared behind the counter and soon he appeared again, carrying two bowls of ramen. He set it down in fount of us and said "Go!"

We dug into our bowls as fast as we could.

~After the competition~

"I want a rematch!" Kukai yelled.

"No" I said bluntly. Yep I won.

"I'm tired now. Take me home Kukai." I commanded. Kukai sighed as he helped me up and led me to his car. I got in lazily and watched as Kukai got in and drove me home. I got out after he parked his car and went up to my house. Kukai came with me and I said bye.

"Bye" Kukai said. Suddenly he leaned down and kissed me. I tensed up but soon melted into the kiss. Kukai broke the kiss and said bye again.

"Bye." I whispered. I then turned around and since I was too lazy to open the door with my keys I banged on the door. Ikuto open up the door. In his hands was the Dumpty key. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just searching about what this key does." Ikuto answered. I walked past him and went to my room. I changed and went into bed. I could hear Ikuto's footsteps and see the lights being turned off. I tried to sleep but my mind kept on drifting to our kiss. Soon my mind went from the kiss to me and Ikuto's fight. Finally I couldn't hold it in much longer. I got off the bed and silently crept to Ikuto's room. I could hear Ikuto lightly snoring in his bed. I tip toed over to his laptop and opened it. I made sure the light didn't hit Ikuto and looked at the screen. I saw Ikuto's tracker program was open. (Ikuto has a program that can track anyone in the world) I clicked the program and the window popped open. I stared at the screen. Ikuto was searching for 'her'. I quickly closed his laptop as Ikuto stir in his sleep. I quietly stepped out of the room and went back to bed.

_Where are you?_


	13. Tell Him

**Before you start reading this chapter, please listen. Some people have been saying that Ikuto dense (I think so too) because he doesn't look for a girl with pink hair. Here's the answer. Amu's wearing a sweater with a hood and she keeps it on like everyday so how can Ikuto see her hair? I hope that helps. Review!**

~Normal POV~

The attic door creaked open silently. A head poke in and looked around. Seeing no one, the person slowly walked in, making no sound. The person crept over across the room and picked up a notebook. The person read it quickly and silently walked back to the door and closed the door.

A few minutes later, another person appeared. The person picked up the notebook too and read it. Soon the person set the book down and ran quickly out of the room.

…

Amu ran up the stairs to my room. Amu then noticed the door was open.

'That's weird. I thought I left it closed.' Amu thought. Amu shrugged and stepped into the room. She walked over to her notebook and got out her pencil. She started writing in today's activities. She then set down her notebook and walked out of her room. She went outside and went shopping for food. After that she came home carrying a huge bag of groceries. Only the top of her head was visible. She kicked open the door and closed the door behind her.

"We know it was you." Amu set down her bag on the floor and stared at her step-sisters.

"What are you talking about?" Amu laid one hand on her hips.

"We know that you were the girl that danced with Ikuto at the dance." Mizuki accused Amu.

"And where's your proof?" Amu shot back. Aiko then held up a golden mask. Amu's eyes widened.

"You went in my room without asking!" Amu yelled.

"We don't care. What we care about is that you better not tell Ikuto that you're the girl he's looking for." Mizuki said.

"And what if I do?" Amu asked.

"Then we'll tell Saaya-sama and she'll make your life hell." Aiko threatened.

"I'm not scared of Saaya." Amu scoffed.

"You better because Saaya is capable of making your life the worse." Mizuki said. Amu just rolled her eyes and grabbed the bag and carried it to the kitchen. She then ran up to her room.

~The next day at school~

"Next!" Ikuto shouted. The girl in fount of him stormed out of the line and ran back to her friends.

"Hello" Mizuki said.

"Hello?" Ikuto felt something was not right with Mizuki. In fact he felt very uncomfortable.

"I'm the girl you're looking for." Mizuki said.

"And where's your proof that you're my girl?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"The top 5 most played songs on 'my' Ipod is (Do not own)

'I gotta feeling' from Black Eyed Peas,

'A year without rain' from Selena Gomez,

'Love the way you lie' from Eminem,

'Your love is my drug' from Kesha, and

'Cooler than me' from Mike Posner" Mizuki answered. Ikuto's jaw dropped. He soon closed his mouth and said,

"If you're my girl then dance for me." Ikuto smirked.

"What! You said that we just needed to tell you the top favorite songs on that stupid Ipod!" Mizuki yelled. Everybody started staring at her.

"I mean sure." Mizuki said, "But I need some music."

"Ah but the girl I danced with was an awesome dancer which means that she doesn't even need music to dance." Ikuto said. Mizuki frowned but did what Ikuto ordered. She started dancing; really horribly. Everybody watching her started bringing out their cell phone and started video taping the whole screen and sending it to their friends and their friends started sending the video to their friends and so on. Soon the whole world was watching Mizuki dance. Ikuto brushed past her and she didn't notice that Ikuto was gone until she heard the students surrounding her snicker. She stopped dancing and brushed her clothes.

"What are you looking at?" She said. She then walked away.

…

Ikuto walked down the hall as the school bell rung. Students milled out of their classes, some going different ways to greet their friends and get together. Some girls winked at him as he pasted them but Ikuto paid them no mind. He's mind was set on getting to his car and driving home to take a nap. Suddenly Aiko appeared. Ikuto groaned. First Mizuki and now her sister?

"Are you ready for your mystery girl?" Aiko asked. Ikuto cursed himself for even knowing these girls.

"No" Ikuto said bluntly. He then tried to walk past Aiko but she blocked him.

"I know I look more beautiful then the time you danced with me but I'm your girl." Aiko said. Ikuto tried to get past again but failed.

"Okay then tell me the songs." Ikuto gave up and asked Aiko.

"The songs are,

'Your love is my drug' from Kesha,

'I gotta feeling' from Black Eyed Peas,

'Cooler than me' by Mike Posner,

'Love the way you lie' by Eminem and

'A year without rain' by Selena Gomez." Aiko said. Of course Ikuto knew that Aiko was no way the girl but he still wanted to have some fun.

"Then dance for me." Ikuto commanded.

"Okay." Aiko said and started dancing. Like her sister, Aiko's dancing was horrible. Ikuto silently slipped past Aiko and walked away. Students around Aiko got out their phone and took a video. And like with Mizuki; they send the video to their friends. Everybody laughed but Aiko kept on dancing.

…

"Tell him now." Rima pushed her friend.

"I can't. I'm the school loser. How can I be the girl Ikuto's looking for?" Amu protested.

"Come on Amu. Now's your chance. Nobody's near enough to hear what you have to say. Just walk up to him and spit it out like a sour candy that expired." Yaya nudged Amu again. Still Amu wouldn't budge.

"You said it yourself. You're not scared of Saaya. So go out there and show Ikuto that you're his girl." Rima then pushed Amu really hard and Amu tumbled out of the car. Amu stood up and looked behind her. Rima and Yaya gave her thumbs up. Amu nodded and started walking toward Ikuto. She stood in fount of Ikuto and hesitated before speaking.

"Um Ikuto I need to tell you something." Amu started before Ikuto cut her off.

"Look I know you hate me and that you're telling me that I'm mean. Just leave me alone. I had a hard day okay. Your step-sisters were bugging me and I don't need another girl bothering me. All I want is to go home and forget all about today." Ikuto told her off and got into his car. He started the engine and soon he drove out of the parking lot. Amu stared at the retreating car and soon came back to where Rima had parked her car.

"Are you okay Amu?" Yaya asked. Amu nodded glumly.

"I can't believe he told you off. He could have listened to one more girl." Rima said.

"It's okay Rima. Just take me home." Amu said. She got into the car and buckled her seatbelt. Rima started the car and drove Amu back home. Amu got out and waved good bye to her friends. She walked up the stairs of her home and went to her attic. She sat down softly near her corner and picked up her notebook. Silently like a mouse, she scribbled down today's events.

**Next chapter will be about charas **


	14. Best Friends and Best Singers

~Normal POV~

"Hey Amu" Rima yelled to her best friend. Yaya waved at Amu. Yaya had just transfer schools to Seiyo. Amu ran over to Rima and Yaya.

"Hey" Amu greeted her friends.

"What's that?" Yaya asked as you continued sucking on her lollipop. Amu looked down at where Yaya was pointing at. It was a small box with chains on it and a strap. The strap was at Amu's waist.

"Oh this is where I put my charas in. I just bought it yesterday. Here meet my charas." Amu looked around, making sure no one was looking at her and then she opened the small box.

Out came a pink haired miniature person with a ponytail holding two pink cheerleading pom-poms and had a pink visor on. Next came a blue haired small person with a blue burette on her head and had an art bag hanging down from her neck and was holding a sketchpad. Then a blond hair girl with a frilly green dress and a white apron then out. Last came an orange hair girl with two ponytails and was wearing a yellow dress.

"Aw they're so cute." Yaya stared at the floating 4 girls.

"You have 4 charas?" Rima asked in disbelieve. She never saw Amu's charas before because Amu was protective of them.

"Yeah but I don't know why. I sometimes see people with one or two charas but never higher." Amu rubbed the back of her head.

"That's because people usually have one or two dreams or personalities but you have so many." Rima looked at Amu's charas.

"Well this is Ran," Amu pointed at the pink hair girl, "this is Miki," Amu showed Rima and Yaya the blue hair girl," this is Su," Amu bought the blond hair girl to the fount, "and this is Dia." Amu pointed at the orange hair girl.

"Wow. That's a lot. Well here is my chara." Rima got her chara and put her chara in fount of her friends.

"Hi I'm Kusukusu." The blond hair girl with a clown outfit smiled. Amu and Yaya smiled too.

"Well I better show you my chara too." Yaya said. She said something too fast for Rima and Amu to understand. Suddenly a girl with darkish orange hair in two ponytails like Yaya's and light blue eyes appeared. She was wearing a pink baby outfit with a white bib and a pink and white hat with bunny ears and a red ribbon on the side.

"I'm Pepe." She said.

"Aw so cute" Rima, Amu and their charas said.

"Well you guys better get in the box," Amu said to her charas," before somebody sees you." Ran got into the box and the others followed Ran. Amu closed the box once she made sure that they were safely in. She then turned to Rima and Yaya's chara.

"What about your chara? Why don't you hide them?" Amu asked in confusion.

"Because some people here also have charas. We have only one so it's okay for some people to see them but I think it's a good idea for you to hide your charas. You have 4 and that's not normal." Rima explained to Amu. Amu nodded as the school bell rang.

"Opps got to go now. Bye" Amu yelled as she ran toward her first class. Rima and Yaya walk to their class as students pushed younger students out of the way to get to their class.

…

Amu arrived in her science class and rushed over to an empty table. There was a rule in class that if you got an empty table with no one with you then you have to work on your project or whatever by yourself. Amu was fine with that since she hated when someone did the wrong thing. Besides no one wanted to sit next to the school loser. The teacher arrived late while holding a mug of steaming hot coffee. He set the mug down at his desk and started class without even taking the attendance. He started writing down questions on the blackboard and was talking about Chemistry. Nobody was listening. They were passing on notes, whispering, giggling and usually texting on their cell phones. Suddenly the teacher got a call.

"Well class I'll be right back. Use this time to study." He said before closing the door after him. The class suddenly exploded into laugher, yelling and shouting, spitballs and so on. The only person studying was Amu. She tried her hardest to study the words on the textbook in fount of her but she couldn't concentrate because sitting at the next table beside her was Ikuto. Right now 3 sluts were flirting with Ikuto.

'Come on. I know you remember me at the ball. I mean come on. I look the same just add a mask and dress."

"Have you forgotten me already? I lost my Ipod and you found it. Isn't it a miracle?"

"I'm your girl. I danced with you while I was wearing a purple dress."

"First of all I don't remember you because I didn't dance with you and second the girl I danced with was wearing a silver and gold dress. Good bye." Ikuto said.

Amu widened her eyes. Ikuto would never blow off a girl. Still the three girls tried to persuade Ikuto. Finally Amu couldn't stand it.

"Will you shut up already? Are you so desperate that you'll even try to seduce other guys at clubs?" Amu stood up and yelled at the three blond girls. Everybody in the class stopped talking and turned their heads to the conflict at the back of the classroom.

"Well at least we're not wearing things that are so old fashioned. What you do? Go back in time and steal those clothes from some old dude?" One of the blond girls sneered at Amu.

"At least I can still sing!" The words slipped past her lips. Amu couldn't help herself. She was venting out her annoyance and anger after all these years.

"You did not just say that we can't sing!" A blond girl on the left side of the one who talked to Amu cried.

"I can totally sing better than you." Amu said.

"Is that a challenge?" The first girl took a step forward. Everyone was out of their seats now.

"Of course not. It's a fact." Amu said plainly like it was nothing. Then all of a sudden the girl beside the first one shrieked and lunged at Amu. But then the first girl held her back.

"Don't do anything Amy. She won't learn her lesson if you do that. She needs to be taught that she's at the bottom of the food chain and we are at the top. Right Ikuto?" The first blond girl turned her head sharply at Ikuto.

"I don't care." Ikuto said simply. The first girl turned back at Amu and glared at her.

"Today, after school at the fount gates." She said sharply and walked up the aisle to her desk making sure to sway her hips. Amu rolled her eyes as the two other girls followed her like little puppies. Amu walked back to her desk and sat down.

The teacher then entered again and was shocked to find everyone at their desk waiting for him. He nervously walked over to the blackboard and it didn't help when he could feel more than 30 pairs of eyes follow his every movement. But he discovered that one person was not looking at him. He turned around and wasn't surprised to find Ikuto sleeping. He was about to scold Ikuto from the fount of the class when Amu threw an eraser at him. He woke up with a start and said,

"He ate the puppy with make up on." The class burst into laughter.

…

"Um Rima I have something to tell you." Amu said nervously.

"No need I already heard it." Rima waved Amu dismissally.

"Really? Did I tell you before?" Amu looked at Rima confused.

"No you didn't. It's all over the school now. You vs. Mi-su at singing." Rima said.

"So that's what her name was." Amu mumbled.

"I help you with the dance competition and now I have to help you with a singing competition. What next? A juggling competition?" Rima shake her head.

"Well as soon as I heard about the competition I knew you needed some help so I brought you some new clothes. I was hoping for something without a hood because you really need to show the world who you are. I mean so he breaks his promise. Just find another guy." Rima said.

"Is this lecture over?" Amu asked, clearly irritated.

"Sure." Rima replied cheerfully. "So here's what I got you. You need some nice clothes to even have a chance of winning." Rima gave Amu the bag.

"It's already the end of school and people are still waiting. Now get changed." Rima pushed Amu into an empty stall (They're in the girls bathroom). Amu closed the door. A moment later Amu's black hoodie draped over the stall door. Soon Amu came out. She was wearing grey high heel shoes and a grey skirt. She was also wearing a grey hoodie with black hearts on it. (Picture on profile)

"Now go out there and show them what you're made of." Rima pushed Amu out of the bathroom.

"Wait what about you?" Amu turned around and asked Rima through the blue doors of the bathroom that separated them.

"I'm coming. Just wait. You go first. You're already late." Rima called back. Amu stumbled forward and regained her composure. She started walking down the halls with the lights burning down on the ground creating shadows. She turned round the corner and then bumped into someone. She fell down hard on impact. After a moment she got up to find Utau.

"Hey watch where you're…" Utau stopped as she finally saw the charas.

"You have charas." Utau stared at the four floating mini people. Amu then realized that her hood was off. She quickly put it back up but not before Utau glazed at Amu's light bubblegum color hair.

"Pinky-chi?" Utau gasped and whispered the words, wondering if she was dreaming.

"Puriti-chi?"(I think that's how to say pretty in Japanese) Amu couldn't believe it. Right in fount of her was her long lost best friend. Amu quickly hugged Utau. (Amu didn't know that Utau was her best friend because Utau was mean and because when Utau was younger her hair was a brighter blond and was short to her chest.)

"What happened to you?" Utau glanced down at her best friend's face.

"Step-family. What happened to you? How come you never told me you were living here?" Amu asked.

"Because I never could find you. Wait till I tell Ikuto." Utau said, clearly happy with her find.

"Wait." Amu grabbed Utau's hands.

"Don't tell him about me." Amu said looking down at the floor.

"Why not?" Utau looked at Amu. Utau then crouched down next to Amu waiting for her answer. Amu sighed and told Utau her story.

"That stupid jerk!" Utau balled her fist and got up.

"Wait. Leave him alone. Don't tell him about me." Amu said quietly.

"Okay." Utau said.

"Well come on." Utau said.

"Where?" Amu looked up at the blond girl.

"To the competition. You have some bitches to knock down." Utau said. Amu smiled and got up. Amu then put on her hood again and she and Utau, holding hands as best friends strode down the halls and outside to the fount gate. The first thing they saw was a huge crowd. Already on a set up stage was Mi-su with a purple shirt and a black mini skirt. The crowd was already making bets. Most of the bets were leaning on Mi-su's side but few leaned on Amu's side. The crowd cleared a path for Amu as she came closer but few tried to trip her. She jumped over their waiting foot and got up the stage.

"Now you all heard by now what's happening here. If you don't then I'll tell you. Today we have two students sing to see who the best singer is." The DJ said loudly into the microphone. "We have Amu and Mi-su here with us today. I'll be the DJ today. First up is Mi-su." Lots of the students started cheering loudly. Mi-su said "move over" at Amu by glaring at her. Amu moved to the side of the stage. Mi-su handed a CD to the DJ. He popped it in and soon music blasted through the area. Mi-su then started singing.

Stupid Shit by Girlicious

_They say she off the meter_

_From the track to the beat_

_Oh yeah I'm vicious_

_So delicious_

_All the boys want to eat_

_Go ahead and hate me baby_

_Sa sa salty but sweet_

_I spin the bottle till tomorrow_

_There ain't no memory_

_Bring it up, burn it down_

_Throw it back, another round_

_Hey, I think I'm losin' control(uh, uh, uh)_

_Take it high, bring it low_

_Are your ready, here we go(hey)_

_'Cause even if the cops is coming_

_I ain't gonna stop_

_Let's do some stupid shit (yeah)_

_Let's get messy messy with it_

_Do some stupid shit (yeah)_

_I know we're not supposed to_

_But the hell with it (yeah)_

_Let's get dirty dirty baby_

_Are you down with it? (Yeah)_

_Well then let's go do some stupid shit_

_Tell me are you ready baby?_

_Are you ready now?_

_I'll be your after party_

_Are you rocking with me?_

_I'll keep it hush hush_

_While I does my thing on the d_

_You wan tell everybody_

_Baby girl she with me_

_But I ain't even tripping pimping_

_I'm just doing my thing_

_Bring it up, burn it down_

_Throw it back, another round_

_Hey, I think I'm losin' control_

_Take it high, bring it low_

_Are your ready, here we go (hey)_

_'Cause even if the cops is coming_

_I ain't gonna stop_

_Let's do some stupid shit (yeah)_

_Let's get messy messy with it_

_Do some stupid shit (yeah)_

_I know we're not supposed to_

_But the hell with it (yeah)_

_Let's get dirty dirty baby_

_Are you down with it? (Yeah)_

_Well then let's go do some stupid shit_

_Tell me are you ready baby?_

_Are you ready now?_

_Tell me are you ready baby?_

_Are you ready now?_

_Giddy up, get down with it_

_Get get down, get get down, get get down_

_Giddy up, get down with it_

_Get get down, get get down, get get down_

_Giddy up, get down with it_

_Get get down, get get down, get get down_

_Giddy up, this what's up, cause this a hit,_

_Let's go do some stupid shit_

_Let's do some stupid shit (yeah)_

_Let's get messy messy with it_

_*Do*some stupid shit (yeah)_

_I know we're not supposed to_

_But the hell with it (yeah)_

_Let's get dirty dirty baby_

_Are you down with it? (Yeah)_

_Well then let's go do some stupid shit_

_Do some stupid shit (yeah)_

_Let's do some stupid shit (yeah)_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_The hell with it (yeah, yeah, yeahhh)_

_Let's go do some stupid shit_

_Tell me are you ready baby?_

_Are you ready now?_

_Holla!_

_Tell me are you ready baby?_

_Are you ready now?_

_Holla!_

The crowd stared at Mi-su. They knew Mi-su could sing but they never heard it till now. Suddenly the bets started turning. The vote all poured onto Mi-su's side. As Mi-su left the stage, she passed Amu with a smug smirk. Amu just ignored it and got to the stage.

She handed the DJ a CD. As the music started she froze. Amu then remembered that she didn't have any lyrics for the music yet. More than 30 seconds passed and the DJ asked Amu if she wanted to wait for a few minutes. Amu nodded and got off the stage.

"You already quitted? Guess I already won." Mi-su said as she was with her group of girls. Amu just glared at her and went to Utau.

"What happened? You just froze up there." Utau asked.

"I forgot that I didn't have lyrics for the song yet. I made the music three weeks ago at Rima's house and didn't have time to write some lyrics." Amu said. "I'm going to lose this contest before I even try." Amu started to tear up.

"Amu." Utau grasped Amu's shoulders and shake them. "What happened to the girl who never gives up? The girl who doesn't even cry?" Utau said. Amu pointed at herself.

"That's right. Now get out there and show them what you're made of." Amu smiled and even beamed when she caught a glimpse of Rima. She hurried up the stage and nodded to the DJ.

"Now here's Amu." The DJ said simply. Few cheered her on but she still got up and ignored the fact. The music then started.

2 in the morning by Girlicious

_We don't need no lights_

_Time to shine like a star_

_Tell the DJ turn it up_

_Fellas meet me at the bar_

_It's Girlicious_

_We don't need no lights_

_Time to shine like a star_

_Tell the DJ turn it up_

_Fellas meet me at the bar_

_Inside the last thing_

_There till the weekend_

_They're tryna throw us out_

_But you know we ain't leaving_

_Gotta drink a little more_

_Till we stumble out the door_

_And it's the best that we ever had, Oh_

_Grab a girl, grab a guy_

_Don't be scared, don't be shy_

_We about to set it off_

_It's 2 in the morning, get your hands up_

_If you're sitting, stand up!_

_DJ, better man up!_

_It's 2 in the morning, on the dance floor_

_Spinning like a disco_

_Hit me with the new flow_

_It's got me singing_

_La La La La La_

_It's got me singing_

_La La La La La_

_It's got me-_

_Call the cops; no it won't even bother me_

_We won't let 'em in,_

_Cuz we're over capacity_

_Sweat dripping down my back,_

_Slide an ice cube down my neck_

_Imma take another shot and it's on, Hey_

_Grab a girl, grab a guy_

_Don't be scared, don't be shy_

_We about to set it off_

_It's 2 in the morning, get your hands up_

_If you're sitting, stand up!_

_DJ, better man up!_

_It's 2 in the morning, on the dance floor_

_Spinning like a disco_

_Hit me with that new flow_

_It's got me singing_

_La La La La La_

_It's got me singing_

_La La La La La_

_It's got me singing_

_La La La La La_

_It's got me singing_

_La La La La La_

_It's got me singing_

_La La La La La_

_We don't need no lights_

_Time to shine like a star_

_Tell the DJ turn it up_

_Fellas meet me at the bar_

_We don't need no lights_

_Time to shine like a star_

_Tell the DJ turn it up_

_Fellas meet me at the bar_

_Hey Hey_

_Yeah you can meet me at the bar_

_If you wanna see the star_

_I like them diamond rings and things_

_Don't like them music less it's raw_

_Imma put my drink up on the bar_

_Drop, drop it cuz it's low_

_And do it like it ain't been done before_

_Imma 5 star chick put it down hardcore like La La La La La_

_It's 2 in the morning, get your hands up_

_If you're sitting, stand up!_

_DJ, better man up!_

_It's 2 in the morning, on the dance floor_

_Spinning like a disco_

_Hit me with that new flow_

_It's 2 in the morning, get your hands up_

_If you're sitting, stand up!_

_DJ, better man up!_

_It's 2 in the morning, on the dance floor_

_Spinning like a disco_

_Hit me with that new flow_

_It's got me singing_

_La La La La La_

_It's got me singing_

_La La La La La_

_It's got me singing_

_La La La La La_

_It's got me singing_

_La La La La La_

_It's got me singing_

_La La La La La_

The crowd's mouths were open. Who knew Amu could sing this good. Her voice was like an angel.

"I think we all know the winner here, don't we?" The DJ said to the crowd. They nodded. "The best winner here was… Hinamori Amu!" He yelled and Utau and Rima started cheering and even the crowd cheered. Mi-su's face was red with rage.

"I guess I won." Amu said to Mi-su with a smug smirk.

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update for so long. I had this huge project this few weeks. I'll try and update again this week. Review and I would really like it if you would tell other readers to read my story. I love and is grateful to all my reviews and favorites but I need more different people to review so it's be helpful if you recommend this story on your stories if you have stories. Thank You!**


	15. Found You

**So long I hadn't updated. I'm sorry. I have so many things going on and I have a huge French project. I might rush this so I'm sorry. Hope you like this chapter and Review please.**

~Amu POV~

It's been three days after the contest. I just got home from shopping and couldn't wait to run up the stairs to my gloomy room to write in my journal. I burst through the fount doors to find a crowd of people around the house. I stared at them in question and dropped the bags of grocery beside the door.

I then pushed around people and tried to find Mary the cook. I finally found the closed doors to the kitchen and I pushed it open. I saw Mary standing in fount of the oven baking a cake. I looked at the counter and saw already one sack of cake on a flat plate. Around the plate of cake were a dozen bags of icing and fake flowers.

"Mary what is this? Why are there people in MY home?" I demanded Mary answer my question.

~Normal POV~

"Mizuki…Aiko…Party…sixteen…tonight" Mary said as she ran around checking to make sure everything was in order.

"So Mizuki and Aiko are having a sixteen party tonight?" Amu asked. Mary just nodded. "But they already turned sixteen." Amu said. Mary just shrugged. Amu stared at her godmother.

"Why don't we move Mary? I'm not old enough to move out of the house yet but law does say that you can move out of your house of your parents are dead and you have an adult with you." Amu stated.

"Amu I wish I could but even if your parents are dead, your stepmother already married with your father which means that she's your parent too." Mary finally said as she set the second piece of cake on top of the first cake.

"But she's not my parent. She's not even close to being a mother. You're my godmother. You should at least side with me. I mean as soon as father died we could have run away together but instead you rat me out and then offer to work as our cook." Amu cried out to Mary. Both of them could remember the day as clearly as a raindrop.

_~Flashback~_

_10 year old Amu quietly sneaked out of the house. It was about midnight at the time. Amu closed the door behind her and tiptoed out of the driveway and toward the woods. As twigs snapped under her weight Amu ran through the dense wood. Suddenly Amu bumped into someone._

_"AHH!" Amu screamed. A hand covered her mouth._

_"Shhh It's okay. I'm here Amu." The stranger said. Amu looked up and as the moon's light hit the person's face Amu sighed in relief. It was Mary. Mary took her hand off Amu's mouth and Amu's heartbeat returned to normal._

_"What are you doing here?" Mary asked._

_"I'm running away. I can't live with that witch." Amu explained._

_"Then let me help you." Mary said as she grabbed Amu's arm. Amu followed as she trusted her godmother._

_"Mary aren't we going the wrong way?" Amu looked around her._

_"No my house is this way." Mary lied. Suddenly they were out of the woods. In fount of them was the driveway of Amu's house._

_"Mary what are you doing?" Amu started panicking. She couldn't be caught now. Amu started struggling to get out of Mary's grasp. Mary griped Amu's arm tighter. Mary then dragged Amu across the driveway and to the fount door. Mary then knocked loudly on the door. Amu's stepmother opened the door and yawned._

_"What do you want?" She growled; clearly piss of about waking up in the middle of the night._

_"Your stepdaughter was trying to run away." Amu's stepmother snapped awake and glared at Amu._

_"You! I gave you a home and food and clothes and you repay me by trying to run away?" She was clearly angry. "You come with me miss." She pulled Amu out of Mary's grasp. As she was about to close the door Mary shouted,_

_"Wait! If you don't hurt Amu then I'll work as a cooker in your home." Mary insisted. Amu's stepmother raised an eyebrow._

_"Well Amu can't cook and I can't let my darling daughters cook in a kitchen so might as well." She opened the door wider and Mary stepped inside._

_"How could you do this? I was so close." Amu hissed at Mary. Mary looked down shamefully._

_~End~_

"You don't understand." Mary said.

"You said that to me every time. But you never explain to me why you did that. Since you're 22 now you should be able to explain to me then." Amu said.

"I did that because… I didn't have a home. I had no money, no food, nothing. How could I take care of my goddaughter when I can't even take care of myself?" Mary said.

"But mother said you had the biggest home in the city." Amu said.

"I did until your stepmother took it away. She knew about me and knew that you would run away and live with me so she came and took away my home. And my money. Now I work here and she knows that if I ever get even a penny, she would take it all away. I'm stuck here." Mary blurted out.

"You could have told me sooner. I would have understood. I mean you're my godmother. You're more like a mother to me than the ugly old witch." Amu looked down.

"One thing I don't regret when working here is I get to see you everyday and watch you grow up" Mary said.

"Aw" Amu smiled and gave Mary a big bear hug. Suddenly a beeping sound filled the air.

"Opps." Mary ran over to the oven. She opened the cover and black smoke poured out. Amu laughed as Mary brought out the burnt cake. It's was all black and hard as a stone.

"Now I have to make another batch." Mary sighed. Amu then turned around and went outside. She watched as men carried a tub of water across the room.

"Oh there you are Amu." Amu turned around to see Mizuki walking over to her.

"I'll need you to wear this and send out the invitations." Mizuki handed Amu a dress and a stack of cards. Amu looked at the dress.  
"I can't wear this!" Amu shouted. Suddenly people stared at her.

"Move along." Amu shooed the people away. They resumed to what they were doing.

"Like I said. I can't wear this. It's so slutty looking." Amu stared at it in disgust. It was a dress that was higher than her thighs and was only held up by two strings tied together. It also included bunny ears.

"Come on. It's a sweet sixteen party. It shows that you're at a sixteen party and not afraid to cover up." Mizuki persisted.

"What I'm afraid is to lose my virginity." Amu stated.

"Come on. I'm not inviting so many people." Mizuki said.

"Then who are you inviting?" Amu asked.

"Um two hundred boys, three hundred girls and five hundred strangers?" Mizuki said quietly.

"That's it. I'm not going to wear this with two hundred hormone crazy boys." Amu dropped the dress.

"If you don't then I'm telling mom." Mizuki threatened. Amu paled. Her last bleeding scar had just healed and she couldn't risk another beating.

"Fine but I'll also need leggings to cover up the scar, makeup for the bruises and something for the arms." Amu said. Amu couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Okay anything else?" Mizuki asked.

"I want a brown wig." Amu demanded.

"Make it blond and you got yourself a deal." Mizuki said.

"Fine" Amu replied.

"Okay!" Mizuki turned around and skipped away.

_She must be crazy now. No way would she be that nice to me._ Amu thought. Amu climbed the stairs to her room and dumped the outfit on the floor. Amu then closed the door and went outside toward the mailing station. She got there in about 5 minutes and dropped the invitations at the office box.

"Now that that's done I'm going to go enjoy myself." Amu said to herself as she walked toward the woods again. She entered the dark fresh air of trees and made her way down the path.

She saw the clearing before she heard it and rushed forward. She burst through the thick bushes to the bright clearing. She saw the sakura tree and walked up to it.

_I miss you mom. I miss you dad._

…

"Amu you done?" Rima asked through the attic door.

"Just wait." Amu said as she finish putting on the red lipstick. She stared at herself in the mirror that Mizuki let her use. Even with long fake hair, she looked beautiful. It's been so long since she looked at herself without a hoodie hiding her face. Amu opened the door. Music burst though the door and surrounded Amu. Rima was standing there with a long red dress and light pink lipstick on.

"Whoa you look so beautiful, even though what you're wearing is so slutty and you have long fake blond hair." Rima said.

"Is that supposed to be a compliant?" Amu asked.

"Yes it was." Rima said. Amu laughed.

"Stay by my side. Mizuki made me wear this and there a bunch of guys ready to pounce on any girl." Amu warned.

"You're so paranoid. I went down there and it's great. The guys didn't even notice me." Rima said.

"Were the other girls wearing short dresses?" Amu asked.

"Maybe" Rima blushed. "Come on. I'll protect you."

…

"No."

"Come on. This is one of the biggest parties of the year. The whole school is here." Nagihiko tried to persuade Ikuto.

"No." Ikuto replied bluntly.

"Come NOW!" Nagihiko glared at Ikuto. Ikuto paled and hurriedly tried to get out of the car. Ikuto knew Nagihiko chara Tamari's wrath is great. Nagihiko grabbed Ikuto's arm and then started dragging Ikuto into the house. As soon as they were inside Nagihiko let go of Ikuto's arm and walked off.

"Now what am I supposed to do?"

…

"Hold on."

"I can't." A crowd of people soon separated Amu and Rima.

Rima tumbled out of the crowd. Rima got up and tried to find Amu over the heads of people but it was no use. Rima gave up and went to the punch table. She got some punch and drank it all. As she was about to finish her second cup, Yaya came toward her.

"Rima look. You know the guy I was dancing with. Well I found him." Yaya said excitedly and pushed some one in fount of Rima. Rima spat out her punch. Standing in fount of her was Kairi. He was one of the F4 and even trough he read a lot of books and was smart, he was really popular. You would get a slim chance to even dance with him.

"Why you do that. Don't tell me you like him too?" Yaya asked behind Kairi.

"No it's not like that. It's just that Kairi is really popular at school." Rima explained.

"Really then how come I never heard of him?" Yaya asked. Rima sweat dropped.

"Because you were too busy licking your lollipop that you didn't listen to me." Rima said. "Well nice to meet you Kairi." Rima said.

"Hi." Kairi said and Yaya and Kairi walked away. Rima shook her head and was about to drink more punch when a purple haired guy walked up to her. She didn't notice him till he tapped Rima's shoulder. Rima turned around and spat out her punch again. (Seems to do that a lot)

"Nagihiko?" Rima wondered if she was dreaming.

"Yes I'm Nagihiko why? You thought I was another guy?" Nagihiko said.

"No it's just weird because you're popular and I'm a…loser." Rima said the last part quietly.

"Just because I'm popular doesn't mean I don't talk to other people. I'm just wondering if you remember me." He asked. Rima shook her head.

"Come on. Don't you remember me?" Nagihiko asked. He then danced a bit.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Rima asked.

"I knew you were the one. I wanna talk to you about something. Before we danced I notice that you were with a girl with pink hair and a gold mask. Mind telling me where she is?" Nagihiko asked. Rima scanned the room. Finally she caught a glimpse of Amu.

"Sure. She's over there." Rima grabbed Nagihiko hand and dragged him to Amu.

"This is Nagihiko. He wants to talk to you." Rima said.

"Can you just wait there? I'm going to get my friend. He really wants to meet you." Nagihiko said. He then rushed off to find Ikuto.

"Wonder who's he's friend." Amu said.

_Wow she's really dense._ Rima thought.

…

"Ikuto I found the girl you're looking for!" Nagihiko shouted but Ikuto didn't seem to hear him. He was around a bunch of girls.

"Ikuto!" Nagihiko shouted again.

…

"Saaya, Nagihiko knows that Amu's the girl. We gotta stop him from telling Ikuto." Aiko said.

"I know just what to do. Get me something of Amu's." Saaya said. Aiko rushed off.

"Hey everybody. Ikuto's here!" Saaya yelled into the microphone. Everybody started shouting.

"Ikuto get up here. Don't you want to say something?" Saaya smirked. Everybody started to push Ikuto to the fount. Ikuto got up the stage and Saaya handed him the microphone.

"I do have something to say. I realized that I couldn't find the girl so I'm available now. I think that she is really a girl from another school and I've given up on her." Ikuto said. He then went back into the crowd. A crowd of girls now crowded him.

"Maybe he's joking." Rima said to Amu. She couldn't let Amu be heartbroken again.

"Wait let's see what Ikuto's really doing there." Saaya said. The spotlight then aimed at the crowd around Ikuto. He was holding a girl.

"Kiss!" Saaya said. The crowd echoed and soon Ikuto kissed the girl. Soon it was a full make out session. The spotlight went back to Saaya.

"Now you all know the loser, Hinamori Amu who says she hates Ikuto. But she's lying. I have a letter addressed to Ikuto from Hinamori Amu that says

'Dear Ikuto, I miss you so much. I can't wait for you to come back and maybe we can live happily ever after.' How fairytale can that loser get?" Saaya said, smirking. The crowd turned on Amu and started teasing her. Amu backed away and then ran up the stairs.

"My work here is done." Saaya said as she got off stage.

~Amu POV~

I went to the corner of the room and cried. I knew I shouldn't have come to the party. I should have stayed up here in my room. Aiko and Mizuki were right. Saaya did make my life worse. Maybe that's why Mizuki was so nice to me. I cried for a bit more before I looked up. I looked at the dress and the mask that was kept in my room. I then stared into the mirror that was at my feet. My mascara was smudged and I looked like a mess. Suddenly there was a knock at my door.

"Go Away!" I shouted. The door rattled and opened.

"I said go away!" I yelled. A figure creped toward me.

"Rima? Nagihiko?" I hoped it wasn't a rapist. I backed away.

"Amu is it true? Do you love me?" A husky voice asked.

"Who are you?" I was scared. The voice didn't belong to anyone I know.

"When I first saw you, I thought you were ugly but who knew that you had blond hair. And you totally turn me on when ever I see you in that outfit." The person said. He loomed over me. I caught a glimpse a blue hair. It couldn't be. It was Ikuto.

"Well I don't love you. You broke my heart already and you gave up on finding the girl. I thought you might finally found your true love but I was wrong. You're just a player." I said and turned my head away from him.

"I'm a player because I want to also find my true love."

"I don't believe you. You make out with every girl in school." I said.

"Not all. You and your friends are the only ones who I didn't kiss yet." Ikuto said.

"So you're trying to find your true love. Yea like that's going to happen." I said.

"I gave up finding her because she knew I was trying to find her. So I thought if I said I wasn't looking for her then she's believe me and drop her guard. Then some day I'll kiss her and know that she's the one for me." Ikuto whispered in my ear.

"And how do you know that she's your true love even though you met her once?" I said.

"Nagihiko taught me to dance you know. He said that when you dance with someone, if they follow your move and know what you're going to do next then you're destined to be with them. That's how Nagihiko found Rima. He just picked a random girl and danced with her. He picked Rima and danced with her and knew right away Rima was the girl. I found the girl I was dancing with is my soul mate but I couldn't know her name. So I decided to also kiss her. Because like dancing I know when I kiss someone that she's neither the one or not. That's why I was kissing girls to find her." Ikuto explained.

"That makes no sense." I said.

"To you it doesn't but to me it does."

"So what are you doing in my room?" I asked.

"This is your room? There isn't even a bed." Ikuto said as he looked around.

"Yes it's my room." Ikuto then caught sight of the dress.

"What's that?" Ikuto asked pointing at the dress.

"Um my stepmother's dress." I said.

"You do know that you're a bad lair. It's your dress isn't it? This means that you are the girl." Ikuto said.

"Just because I have a dress like the girl you're looking for doesn't mean that I'm really the girl." I said.

"You're right. There isn't enough proof." Ikuto said.

"I told you. So don't just go around saying that I'm the girl. You have to try something else if you wanna want proof." I said.

_What am I doing! I'm supposed to get him out of my room not telling him to find out if I'm the girl or not._ I thought.

"You're right. I can't do that. So maybe I should do this." Ikuto said.

"What you me-mrph." Suddenly Ikuto kissed me. It was just one simple kiss that I wrapped my arms around Ikuto. My hand tangled Ikuto hair as he kissed me again, more forcefully. Ikuto stopped and I gasped for air. As soon as I parted my lips, Ikuto swiftly kissed me again, darting his tongue into my mouth. I moaned. I then realized what I was doing. I pushed him off me.

"You're the one." Ikuto said.

"So maybe I am." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ikuto asked.

"I was about to but then you blew me off." I looked down.

"I'm so sorry Amu." Ikuto said. I looked back up and looked into his eyes. They were so beautiful.

"I forgive you." I said without realizing it.

"So why do you hate me?" Ikuto asked.

"That's something I call a secret." I put my finger to my mouth.

**Omgosh I didn't realize I wrote 7 pages already. Without a song. That's a lot. Well for me. Thanks for reading. And review cuz it isn't over. There's still more. I'll try and update on Sunday here in Canada cuz on Saturday I'm going to a birthday party. So R&R!**


	16. Valentine's Day

**I'm so sorry I didn't update on Sunday! After the wedding I went to my friend's house and sleep there. I'll try and update faster. Tomorrow I'm going t o write a one-shot for Halloween so look forward to that. Review!**

~Normal POV~

Amu sighed as she picked up the last remains of cans. After everybody left, Amu's stepmother ordered Amu to clean up the whole mess. Amu then got up and dragged the chubby bag full of cans outside and left it there for recycling. Amu then got a bucket full of soap water and went outside to clean the floor. She started scrubbing the dirty floor as she thought about what happened after Ikuto and Amu kissed.

_~Flashback~_

_Amu fixed up her makeup and looked at herself. _**(Ikuto is outside her room)**_ Amu tore off the outfit and using some scissors she found in her room, she remade the outfit. When she was done the bunny suit now looked like a pirate girl's dress. Amu didn't care. She put the dress on and looked at herself. Happy with what she looked like she hurried out of the room. She made sure her wig was still on and opened the door._

_"You looked beautiful." Ikuto said in fount of her. "But wouldn't you like it better if you took off your wig?" Amu shook her head. "Very well." Ikuto and Amu walked down the stairs. Couples stared at them as they descended. At the foot of the stairs, they cleared a path. Amu and Ikuto strolled to the centre and soon a slow song came on. Amu and Ikuto started dancing. Couples stared at them in envy. Amu and Ikuto made sure they had a show to show the couples. As soon as the dance ended, Ikuto scooped down and kissed Amu. Amu kissed back. Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya and Kairi watched too from the crowd and smiled._

_While that was happening, Saaya was fuming._

_"How could that have happened? That letter was supposed to push them apart, not closer!" Aiko tried to calm Saaya down as Mizuki watched the newly formed couple. And she did something no one thought she would do. She smiled._

_~End of Flashback~_

Of course Amu also saw Mizuki smiled. After everyone left, she lied on the floor of her room and thought about her day. First she thought about Ikuto but soon it went to Mizuki. Amu thought Mizuki would have tried to tear her and Ikuto apart but instead she smiled. Amu was puzzled. Soon she fell asleep and now she was cleaning up the mess when suddenly Mizuki came into the room.

Amu hadn't finish cleaning the floor and thought Mizuki might have called her stepmother but instead she did something else.

"Amu get up from the dirty floor. You should be shopping for some new clothes now that you have a rich boyfriend. And don't worry about the floor. I'll get one of my maids to do it." Mizuki beamed at Amu. Amu stared at her like she was loco but never less she got up and left. Amu then hid behind one of the bushes. 5 minutes later Mizuki stepped outside and closed the door. Making sure she wasn't followed, Mizuki set off in the direction of downtown which was weird because downtown, there were only small stores that sold stuff like food and cheap clothes.

Amu set off after Mizuki. Soon they were in an old alley of downtown. There were at least 3 shops there. Sunlight filled the place and about 5 other people were there. Amu followed Mizuki as she walked toward the end of the alley. At the end was a newly opened store selling bread.

_No way would Mizuki be buying bread._ Amu thought. Mizuki then walked inside the shop. Amu watched through the glass window as she walked up to a teenage boy. He was in fount of the oven watching and poking the bread. Mizuki must have scared the boy because he jumped and turned around really fast. Amu then got a better look at the boy. He was normal like not skinny or fat. He had blond hair and was wearing a white apron. And that's when it hit Amu. Mizuki had a crush on this guy. That's why she was so nice. Mizuki then brought some bread and walked out of the door.

"You have a crush!" Amu yelled at Mizuki. Mizuki jumped about a feet off the ground.

"Shh. Don't tell anyone." Mizuki said as she caught the sight of Amu.

"That's so sweet. My step-sister has a crush." Amu said. Amu suddenly had the urge to help Mizuki.

"Come on. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day right? We should get you some chocolates." Amu couldn't believe that she was helping her evil step-sister. Amu then dragged Mizuki around downtown.

"Why are we looking for chocolate downtown? There are high qualities chocolate at the town centre." Mizuki said.

"Because those chocolates are made by other people. Downtown there are really good chocolate ingredients and its better if you make the chocolates yourself." Amu explained to Mizuki. Amu then dragged Mizuki into a grocery store. Amu then ran down the aisles, grabbing bags of chocolate and stuff.

"Are you done?" Mizuki asked Amu.

"Yep." Amu said as she dumped a pile onto the counter. The cashier started checking the items. Soon she was done and Amu told Mizuki to pay.

"Why do I have to pay?" Mizuki complained.

"Because I have no money and you're making the chocolates." Amu said. Mizuki grumbled as she handed over the money. Amu grabbed all of the bags and rushed home while Mizuki struggled to catch up. Next thing you know they were in the kitchen.

"Now how am I supposed to do this? I don't even know how to cook!" Mizuki cried.

"Don't worry. I'll get Mary to help us." Amu assured Mizuki. "Mary get your ass here!" Mary entered the kitchen and looked at Amu.

"What do you want now?" Mary asked. Mizuki couldn't stop staring at Mary. She never knew that Mary was 22 years old. No she looked way younger. She was a brunette and had green eyes. Mizuki then stopped staring and looked at Amu.

"I need you to help Mizuki make some chocolate." Amu said.

"Wait. You mean the spoiled brat here wants to make chocolate?" Mary said in disbelieve. "Come on stop it Amu. I know this is a joke. No way would someone like her wanna make chocolate."

"Mary don't say that in fount of her. To tell the truth, she had been very nice to me lately and it's because she has a crush on a downtown baker." Amu explained. Mizuki shot her a look but Amu ignored it.

"Oh really?" Mary raised an eyebrow and looked at Mizuki.

"Yes I have a crush on a baker and would like to give him some chocolate." Mizuki blurted out.

"Oh very well. But making chocolate is harder than you think. Are you up to it?" Mary asked. Mizuki nodded her head. "Amu get Suu and get her to help." Mary said. Amu dashed away.

"Who's Suu?" Mizuki asked.

"Amu's chara." Mary answered.

"Amu has a chara?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes she does. You just haven't pay attention. And she has four." Mary said as she got the ingredients out of the bags.

"Wow." Amu then ran back with Suu following her.

"Got her." Amu said.

"Good let's get to work."

…

Amu sighed as they finished the last batch of chocolates.

"You were right. Making chocolate is harder than it looks." Mizuki said. Amu then surveyed the room. On the floor were chocolate and on the walls were rotten eggs that Amu found and accidentally threw at Mizuki. Let's just say that there was a rotten egg war after that. But after their hard work, they made the perfect chocolate.

"Now we have to wrap it up." Mary said. Amu brought out a heart shaped box and ribbons. Soon the team set to work on wrapping the chocolate.

"Are you sure that he's going to like it?" Mizuki asked.

"Positive." Amu answered. "And now we're finally done." Amu handed Mizuki the box.

"Thank you so much Amu. How can I repay you?" Mizuki asked.

"Tell your mom not to hurt me too much." Amu said as she left the kitchen.

…

Mizuki hold the box of chocolate close to her heart. It was Valentine's Day and she was looking for the baker. She walked around until she saw him…with another girl. He giving her a heart made out of hearts. Mizuki's heart broke. She dropped the box and ran away. The baker noticed Mizuki and hurried after her. He then found her beside a fountain.

"Mizuki." He said.

"Go away." She said.

"It's not what it looks like. I wanted to give you the heart but you ran away. I was just showing a good friend of mine the heart." The baker said. Mizuki raised her head.

"Is that true?" Mizuki asked. He nodded and gave her the heart. Mizuki smiled.

"Mizuki!" A voice rang out, clear as bells. Mizuki looked at the direction of the voice. Out stepped her mother.

"What are you doing here? This is downtown. You shouldn't be shopping at some filthy place." Mizuki's mother said. "Come on. We're going shopping."

"No." Mizuki said. The hag and Aiko stopped and turned around.

"What did you say?"

"I said no." Mizuki said more firmly.

"You are grounded missy." The hag said and turned around and walked away with Aiko.

"Well I gotta go now. I hope we'll see each other soon." Mizuki said. She then walked away to home. **(The hag went the other direction) **And somewhere around there, an unknown pairs of eyes watched.

…

"OMGOSH I forgot to get Ikuto something!" Amu yelled. "And I don't even have enough money." Amu grumbled for forgetting.

"Who wants to challenge the great Rico, the greatest Japanese dancer?" Someone yelled out. The words caught Amu's attention. Of course Amu was competitive. Amu hurried to the crowd.

"The winner who beats Rico here gets 9,245 yen!" **(100 dollars in US)** The announcer said. Soon a girl with black hair stepped up. Amu noticed her as one of the rich sluts who poured themselves over Ikuto. Music soon blasted through the crowd. She failed terribly. But she did help Amu by showing Amu how Rico danced.

"Come on. Can no one beat the famous Rico?"

"I could." Amu stepped forward.

"You seem sure of yourself." He said.

"I'm not sure; I know that I can beat this loser." Amu stated. A series of "Ohh" came up.

"All right then. Go ahead." Music again blasted through.

**(I'm too lazy to write what they're doing so just imagine it.)**

_Bullseye by Aly & AJ_

_Everybody's trying' to get to me_

_Every guy is out for the kill_

_I'm the type of girl worth pursuing_

_But I won't be caught standing' still_

_No I won't_

_You're throwing' all of your attention on me_

_Take your best shot I bet you'll miss_

_You've got me interested enough to stand closer_

_Maybe try a little kiss_

_You hit the bull's eye baby_

_(You hit the bull's eye baby)_

_Now I'm into you crazy_

_(You know you hit the mark)_

_Don't know how you got me started_

_(I'm not an easy target)_

_Hit it!_

_You hit the bull's eye_

_You're in my heart!_

_I'm surprised the way you affect me_

_Like an arrow penetrating my heart_

_Naturally you seem to just get me_

_So obviously you're pretty smart_

_Ha Ha Ha!_

_I like the way you're all dressed up, messed up_

_I like the way you don't care_

_I wasn't certain that you'd ring my bell but_

_Then you whispered in my ear_

_You hit the bull's eye baby_

_(You hit the bull's eye baby)_

_Now I'm into you crazy_

_(You know you hit the mark)_

_Don't know how you got me started_

_(I'm not an easy target)_

_Hit it!_

_You hit the bull's eye_

_You're in my heart!_

_You hit my heart_

_You didn't ask me for my number?_

_Wait, you didn't ask me for my number?_

_Hmm._

_I like the fact that, you didn't ask that_

_'Cuz you already got my number huh?_

_You hit the bull's eye baby_

_(You hit the bull's eye baby)_

_Now I'm into you crazy_

_(You know you hit the mark)_

_Don't know how you got me started_

_(I'm not an easy target)_

_Hit it!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You hit the bull's eye_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You hit the bull's eye_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You hit the bull's eye_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You're in my heart_

The crowd stared in shock at Amu.

"I think I won." Amu said as she grabbed the bag of money. She then ran away. At downtown she went to the aisle where she found the bags of chocolate. She quickly grabbed some and put it on the counter. The cashier checked the items and Amu paid. She then rushed home and with the help of Suu, she made the chocolate. She didn't have enough time to make a whole lot but made enough to give to Ikuto.

She then called Ikuto.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ikuto. Um where are you right now?" Amu asked.

"So Amu wants to know where I am." Ikuto said.

"I don't have time for your games Ikuto." Amu said impatiently.

"Fine. I'm at the town centre." Ikuto replied.

"Thanks." Amu said as she hung up. Amu then put the chocolates in a small bag and tied it with a ribbon. She grabbed a coat and rushed outside. Amu didn't know why she had an urge to give the chocolates to Ikuto but never less she ran. When she got to the town centre she looked around for Ikuto.

She then found him…around a bunch of pretty girls.

"This is for you Ikuto."

"Please accept my chocolates."

"Call me"

Amu felt sad. Why hadn't Ikuto told her that he was hanging out with a bunch of girls? Ikuto then noticed Amu.

"Excuse me girls." Ikuto said as he pushed through the crowd of girls.

"Hey Amu." He said cheerfully.

"Hey." Amu said.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked.

"Well I just came here to find you surrounded by a bunch of girls." Amu said.

"So you're jealous." Ikuto said.

"No I'm not!" Amu yelled.

"You're denying it…" Ikuto smirked. "So why you come here?"

"To give you this." Amu handed him the bag. "But I guess you won't eat them since the other ones the girls gave you must be fancier or something." Amu grumbled.

"Amu don't you know that ever Valentine's I don't eat the chocolates girls give me. Although chocolate is my favorite on Valentine's Day I get so many chocolates that I get sick of it." Ikuto said.

"So you're saying that you won't eat any chocolate on Valentine's Day, even mine?" Amu said.

"For you it's different." Ikuto said. "Besides I saw you at that dance competition today." Amu blushed.

"You saw?"

"Of course. Didn't you see the camera? It was broadcast for TV." Ikuto said. Amu blushed harder.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere." Ikuto said as he opened the chocolate bag and started eating.

"You do know you're a pig." Amu said as she watched him eat.

"That's not a nice thing to say considering I'm your boyfriend." Ikuto said.

"Who said I was your girlfriend!" Amu yelled.

"You just did." Ikuto said.

"Argh you're so annoying." Amu grumbled.

"Don't you mean sexy?" Ikuto asked.

"No and I think you're a narcissist." Amu said.

"What ever."


	17. Nightmare on Hollow Street Special

**Halloween special! Sorry if it's a bit short.**

_~Amu's POV~_

_I woke up to the silent chilly air of Sunday. I looked out the window. The sky was a depressing grey of clouds. I sighed. So far the past days had been gloomy. I then got up and went downstairs._

_"Mizuki? Aiko? Step-mother?" My voice pieced the too silent house. I walked to the kitchen. By now Mary would have been awake cooking something to satisfy the hungry step-family. But when I walked to the kitchen, I instead found the whole place torn apart as if someone was trying to find something. I noticed a note on the counter. I picked it up. It was from my step-mother._

_Dear Amu,_

_I'm sorry to inform you that we have been called away on a trip. Mary also went with us. And clean up the mess inside the kitchen._

_From your caring step-mother_

_Okay so my step-family went away. But why did they take Mary? I thought. I then looked around the kitchen. I sighed as I set to work._

_…_

_I finished cleaning the whole mess up. I then went upstairs again. I saw my sleeping charas curled around in a corner of the room. I decided not to disturb them and got my jacket. Then I went downstairs and got the house keys. I went outside and locked the door._

_I tucked the keys in my pocket and set off to the town center. When I got there I noticed that every one there was wearing a costume. I went up to a man._

_"Um excuse me but is today some kind of holiday?" I asked but the man in a superman costume ignored me._

_"Well that's rude." I mumbled to myself. I then approached a woman in a princess costume._

_"Um are we supposed to wear a costume today?" But like the other man, she ignored me. I frowned. I then walked around. I noticed that there were also pumpkins around. I stared at them in confusion. I knew that today wasn't Halloween. It was still February. That's when I passed a glass window of a clothing store. Where my reflection should be was replaced by…nothing. I was freaked out now._

_I hurried around the town, trying to find anyone I knew. Then I turned around a corner and bumped into someone. But then I realized that I didn't fall. And the person didn't even notice me. I turned to the wall and placed my hand onto it. But it went right through the wall. I gasped._

_"I'm a ghost." I whispered. "But when did I die? And how?" I stared at myself in horror. Suddenly three girls appeared in fount of me._

_"Amu! Can you hear me?" One of them shouted._

_"Ow yes I can hear you." I rubbed my ear. I then saw the girls. It was Rima, Utau and Yaya. Utau was the one who shouted._

_"Good. Everyone here are ignoring us." Rima said._

_"I think I know why." I said as I put my hand back through the walls. They gasped._

_"We're ghosts." I explained. Suddenly a man in a black cloak turned around the corner and appeared in fount of us._

_"Go to 17863 35 Ave, Hollow Street. You'll find your answers there." The man said and suddenly he disappeared._

_"Was he talking to us?" Yaya asked._

_"I think so. No one else is here and he was staring at us." I said._

_"So should we go to the address?" Utau asked._

_"I think we should. Like he said, I wanna find out why we're ghosts." Rima answered._

_"I have a feeling we shouldn't." I said._

_"Of course you feel like that. We all know you're scared of scary things." Rima said. "Now come on or we're leaving you here." I sighed as I followed them. Soon we arrived at the street._

_"There are no houses here." Yaya said._

_"Except for the one at the end of the block." Utau pointed at the house. It was dark and gloomy like a haunted house and for some reason, the sky was darker here. We started walking toward the house, me staying behind Rima. We arrived at the poach and Utau knocked the old dark brown wooden door. No one answered._

_"Well no one's here. Let's go." I said. As soon as the last word slipped from my mouth, the door slammed open. I was really scared by now._

_"Or we can come in." Rima said as she stepped inside._

_"Hello, anyone here?" Yaya asked. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind us. I turned around and tried to open the door._

_"It's locked!" I yelled._

_"Why didn't you tell us to not come here Amu? Now we're stuck in this creepy house." Rima said. I just glared at her. Suddenly I heard a growl. I screamed._

_"Shut up Amu. It's just my stomach." Utau said. "I'm so hungry."_

_"There must be food here." Yaya said._

_"Come on. Let's try and find Utau some food." Rima said. We then walked around the house, trying to kind a kitchen._

_"Hey I found the kitchen!" Yaya said. We all rushed to the kitchen because by now we all were hungry. Our faces then fell to disappointment. It was a kitchen with a stove and such but no food in sight._

_"There's a closet. Maybe there's food there." Rima suggested. Utau then walked to the closet and opened the door._

_"There's nothing but a few jars of something red and a fake skeleton." Utau said from inside the closet._

_"Um Utau those are jars of blood and that's a real skeleton." Yaya said in a frightened voice. Utau shrieked and ran out of the closet._

_"Let's just try and find something else. Maybe there's food upstairs." Rima said. We all started trudging upstairs. We then entered the first room we saw. Utau turned on the light switch and suddenly we screamed. In the middle of the room was a dead body. We rushed out the room._

_"I'm freaked out. Let's get out of here!" Rima yelled. And that's when the floor of the hallway opened up. Yaya was the one who fell down the gaping hole. I quickly grabbed her hand and held on. Yaya was screaming her head off._

_"Don't let go!" I yelled._

_"Oh sure I won't let go since there's an endless dark hole trying to suck me in!" Yaya yelled. I started sweating. For such a small girl she was heavy._

_"I'm slipping!" Yaya screamed as her fingers slipped out of my hand. She went falling._

_"Yaya!" We all screamed. The floor came back up and covered the huge hole._

_"Let's go. We have to find her." Rima said. We then entered the next room. The light then turned on by it's self. We were glad that the room had nothing disturbing inside. We walked to the middle of the room. Suddenly the lights went out and we heard a long scream. The lights then turned back on. We looked around and noticed that Rima was…gone._

_"Rima?" I yelled._

_"Face it. She's gone too. We have to get out of here now." Utau said gravely. I nodded and we rushed out of the room. We then entered the next room. I then made the mistake of closing the door. A small click could be heard. I turned around quick._

_"It's locked." I cried. Utau rushed over and started helping me. Sudden a loud beeping sound could be heard. I then noticed a fountain at the corner of the room._

_"It couldn't." Utau said._

_"It could." I said in horror. The fountain started coughing up lot bathtubs of water. Soon the water was up to our knees. The water kept on coming up and soon our feet was off the ground. Good thing we took swimming lessons. I thought the horror was over when the water reached higher than the door but it kept on going. Soon our head was touching the ceiling._

_"Take a deep breath!" I yelled before we went under. I stayed still, thinking about how glad I was when I practice staying underwater. At school I could go for at least 7 minutes _**(Not possible but I just watched Percy Jackson so yeah)**_, a record time. I then looked toward Utau and it hit me. Utau could only hold her breath for 40 seconds. Soon I could see her gasping for air. I tried to swim to her but it was too late. Her body sank to the ground. I watched in horror as my long-lost best friend died. Soon the water retreated and my feet touched firm ground._

_I went to the door and easily opened it. I stared one more time at Utau's body and turned around. I closed the door behind me and went to the last room on the hallway. I opened it and went inside, hoping it would at least have an exit to the creepy house or something. I then saw it. A big black key laying across the room just the same size as the key hole at the door._

_"No way would it be that easy." I said to myself. I looked around. I caution approached the waiting key of doom. Suddenly something appeared. I screamed. I then saw it was a ghostly form of the grim reaper._

_"Amu…" It moaned._

_"What do you want?" I shook in fear. It came closer._

_"Amu…" It said louder. It kept on repeating my name. And then suddenly it lunged at me. I screamed._

"AMU!" I woke up, sweating.

"What happened?" I asked, calming down.

"You had a nightmare after you fell asleep in the middle of the horror movie." Rima explained.

"So you didn't die?" I asked. Rima sighed.

"Of course not you idiot." Rima slapped the back of my head.

"Thank god." I replied.


	18. Author's Note

I'm sorry to everyone! I wanted to finish this story so bad but I couldn't with all the work. Now I'm not going to be mean and leave it at a chiffhanger so i'll tell you what was supposed to happen after the chapter.

After the chapter Saaya make Amu and Ikuto break up with the usual trick in the movie. Somehow they get back together and then Ami dies from a car crash. Amu is sad but ikuto makes her better and then Amu vists (bad spelling) that founate telling. She says that Amu's future will face a lot of hard ships. After that Ikuto gets a fincee and she hates Amu. Amu proves that the girl is bad and she gets Ikuto back. then she gets kidnapped by Tadase but Ikuto saves her. Then Ikuto gets a solarship for collage at Paris.

He leaves and Amu's heartbroken but Ikuto comes back to be in collage with Amu. Then Ikuto cheats on her but they clear it up. Then Amu gets a finace and has to marry him or he'll do something to Ikuto. So she marries him without telling Ikuto. On the wedding day ikuto finds out and he runs away. Amu follows him and he gets struck by a truck. He's alive but in a coma. Then on her birthday, Ikuto wakes up and leaves for paris. the doctors tell Amu and she's really sad.

3 months after Ikuto leaves, Amu gives birth because of you know. So she has a daughter and she joins a band with Utau, Rima and Yaya. Kukai went to Amercia to play soccor, Kairi went to collage in America and Nagihiko is studying dances around the world. Then the band's manager says they'll be spending a few weeks at paris for a meeting and stuff. So they go to Paris and Amu finds Ikuto surrounded by girls. She confounts him and he says that he doesn't remember her. Amu decides to go back to the collage that they'll be staying in for a few weeks.

Amu discovers that Ikuto is also in the collage. Then one day while Amu is outside Ikuto's door, she hears Ikuto asking a girl to marry him. Amu can't take it any more and she puts up a concert making sure Ikuto is there. She then sings a really sad song and says a message to ikuto and also shows him their daughter, which he didn't know about. Amu then stabs herself.

This is the sequel to the story. Amu is in death and is going to heaven but a information ghost explains that she could become alive again. The rules are, Amu has to find a item from Ikuto's true love. Then she has 30 days to get him to accept her. If he doesn't then Amu goes to hell or she can become a ghost but can only wander around the spot where she died. If she suseeds then she become alive again for real and when she and Ikuto dies, then they both go to heaven. Amu takes the opition and she's transported to Ikuto's wedding with the girl.

Amu causes a blackout and in the dark, she steals the bride's ring. Amu puts it on outside and she becomes alive. She then somehow gets into the collage with Ikuto and shows herself to Ikuto and her friends. After that Amu tries to get him to accept her. On the last day she pleads one more time but Ikuto refuses. She then tells him that she loves him forever, where Ikuto turnes around and walks away. When he gets back, his wife tells him to go with Amu. After condisering it he runs after Amu. When he arrives, Amu's just singing the last of her song and she disappears.

Amu wakes up to find she's in the waiting room. While she's waiting for transportation to hell she looks at the wedding ring. She discovers that there small writing in the back and it says

"To my one true love, Amu ~Ikuto"

Amu realized that she was Ikuto's true love. Then the transportation ghost comes and grabs her. He then gets a message that the dead is to be allowed one phone call to the living. Amu takes the chance and calls Ikuto. She asks what time it is in paris. Ikuto replies that it's about to sunset. Amu knows that she's in the Japan waiting room and asks one more time if Ikuto will accept her. He replies yes and Amu appears in fount of Ikuto. She kisses him and then they live happily ever after.

I'm truely sorry but I have too much work. I really had high hopes for this story. I'm quiting fanfiction but I'll still check for new stories every once in a while. Thank you so much to my fans.


	19. SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys. It's been super long since I left fanfiction. And even when I stopped, I would still get reviews and favourite author/story alerts. And because of that, it just brings me tears. Seriously, there are tears in my eyes.

So just to tell you guys, I'm still not going to post stories here. "NOO" is what you guys are thinking right? But even while I stopped, I still visit from time to time, just to see if there's anything new.

Now first thing first, I'm allowing people to take my ideas for the stories, as long as you PM me first and give me some credit. Like: "The idea for this story was inspired by blah blah blah."

Next thing I wanted to talk about is I'm writing again. Now I'll be posting these stories on this website my friend showed me called Wattpad. It has changed my life. So I'll be posting stories there. My account is called MakeupAndMasks and my first chapter/ story is posted up there called "Searching for Eden." It's a teen fiction and romance story and it would mean the whole world to me if you guys made an account and vote for my story and become a fan.

Last thing is my stories here. I'm still leaving them here but looking back on my stories, I realized that I was a really bad writer. LOL. I noticed a lot of grammar mistakes and spelling ones too. WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME? So maybe someday I'll post an author's note here and then, tell you if I got a book published; a lot of authors on Wattpad get their books published by companies such as Google books and Amazon. But for now, I'm staying on Wattpad and please, please, please check out my story on Wattpad.

Love Forbidden. Luna. Rose.


End file.
